Taking Back what was Lost
by rpgman166
Summary: My name is Brian Frost and I have been in Essos for about 5 years since leaving the North. Now I am going back after losing so much because of the war. Winterfell belongs to the Starks and I will see to it that it is given back.
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the Game of Thrones or A song of Ice and Fire characters, places, etc just the OC.

Prologue

My name is Brian Frost. My Sigil is that of a red Coyote in a field of white. I have been in Essos for the past 5 years and now I am going back home. Back to the North. Let me tell you a little about why and how I got to this point in my life.

I was born in a small town outside of Winterfell called Snowfall. My parents had 3 sons, I happened to be the youngest. The first son and heir was born before the start of Robert's Rebellion and the second was born just before. The first son was named William and the second son was named Edric. I was born around the same time Robb Stark and Jon Snow was. Due to our close proximity to Winterfell, I was able to stay there and train with Robb and Jon. As I grew older I realized I did not have much to my name because I was the third son. If I was in a major house like the Starks, it would be mean I would marry a lesser house to keep allegiances in check. However, my house is not a major house and the best thing that could happen to me is if I was made a knight but the second son of a house usually gets that privilege. My only chance to make a name for myself was to join the Night's Watch. I did not want that so I read books about Essos and dreamt about going there. Now let me tell you about my family to give you a better understanding of everything going on.

During the war my father became a good friend of both Eddard Stark and Howland Reed. He went wherever they went including to the Tower of Joy. My father, Eddard and Howland never talked about what happened at the Tower, but I had a feeling it changed them drastically. They were the only three to live after fighting some of the best warriors in Westeros. My father always smacked me if I had called the Targaryens savages and murders. My father wanted me to understand that just because one person in a family was like the Mad King, not all family members were like that. My mother was also a lady in waiting to Catelyn Stark. This is how rumors spread about my brother Edric possibly marrying Sansa when they were older. Lady Stark wanted to show her appreciation for what my mother did for her so it was believed that she wanted to create a marriage between our two houses. William was a swordsman through and through. He was one of the best in the North but when a came to strategy and books it was my brother that excelled in that area. I was a decent fighter but books were also my thing and I would like to think that I was better at that than Edric. Everything changed though when the King came to Winterfell.

It was a normal day to begin with. Robb, Jon, Bran and I were in the yard helping Bran with his archery. We got word that a deserter of the Night's Watch was captured and waiting for judgement. Lord Stark took the four of us and Theon Greyjoy, a ward of Lord Stark and son of Balon Greyjoy, to see judgement brought to the deserter. We overheard the man talk about White Walkers and while we did not completely believe him, I still felt a chill run through my spine at the thought. On our way back we discovered six Direwolves, one for each Stark children including Jon. It was when we got back that we found out about Jon Arryn dying and the King coming to Winterfell with the royal family. Many Northern houses were invited and I had to be trimmed and prepped for the visit much like everyone else. We were waiting at the entrance for the King and his entourage when I realized what all of this meant. My father discussed with my mother that should Lord Stark leave, they and my brother Edric would leave with them. William would be leading my house in the absence and then I would need to find my own path. This is when I decide should everything happen I would go to Essos and if I wanted to go back I would join the Night's Watch to be with Jon. I did not expect what happened during the stay to change everything the way it did.

Bran Stark fell while climbing a tower. My family left with Lord Stark and his two daughters. Jon went to the Night's Watch with his uncle Benjen. I told my father I would leave for Essos and I have never seen my father prouder of me. He gave me a letter and made my keep an oath that I would not read it unless the North and Westeros depended on it. While I did not believe it would come to that I still kept my oath even now while sailing back to the North. I also found out that my family was quite rich, not Tyrell or Lannister rich but I was given a fair amount of it. One thing I never expected though was on my way to White Harbor, this would be the last time I saw my family and I found a Coyote with three pups, all male. Like Direwolves, they have not been seen in south of The Wall in thousands of years. That was when I knew things were not as they seem and maybe White Walkers were real. I named mine Red because of its fur. My brothers were named Duncan, again my older brother was a warrior and needed to name his after a warrior, and the other was name Pincer, after a strategic move. I got onto a ship at White Harbor to go to Essos where my journey would begin.

I went to Braavos first where I learned new sword techniques. Red continued to grow and knew he would be a bit bigger than an average coyote. It was also here that I found out that the King was dead, Lord Stark was imprisoned, Sansa was trapped with the Lannisters, Arya was missing and my family in King's Landing were killed along with his coyote. My brother sent me a letter telling me all of this and telling me to stay in Essos for my own protection and our family's future. It also detailed that Robb had called his banners to help fight to free his father, my brother was ready to fight for the Starks and helped bring them 1000 soldiers. I mourned for my family and those that died trying to protect him. A war was coming and my brother told me to stay away. I fought with myself for a month before coming to the decision that I would recruit as many people as possible to help Robb's cause. I spent almost two years recruiting and learning languages to help me communicate with everyone in Essos but I only had three hundred men, a few were disgraced Dothraki and most were those that followed me because I helped them before I found out what happened in Westeros. I decided I would do something I thought disgraceful and move to Meereen and buy slaves. I knew I could teach them to fight and my money would get me a decent house where I could teach them how to fight as well as read and write. I taught them the languages I knew and my history and why I was doing this. I made connections all throughout Essos and made money through trade. My lessons and reading taught me how to do all this and eventually I was one of the wealthiest in Meereen and it only took me a few months to do all this. Eventually, I was able to buy about two hundred slaves and taught them all that I knew. I was able to buy enough houses to hold all of my people. Word got around the common people and slaves about what I was doing with the slaves I bought that the slaves that I had and taught passed that on to as many as they could. When Daenerys Targaryen had come to Meereen and armed the slaves, my own people protected me from death. I was grateful for it and in return I told them that should they want to leave they may do so with money I would give them. None left which showed me exactly what I can do if I played my cards right. Daenerys took over the city and I requested a meeting with her. I was surprised that she accepted it and in the throne room I saw a man that I had admired from the stories I heard. Ser Barristan Selmy was right next to the Queen and in that moment I froze because he knew of my family and was possibly there when they died. I knew I had little choice in the matter and during this meeting I knew I had to leave Meereen with however many men I had. I told the Queen my name and Ser Barristan immediately went to his sword and I did the same. After seeing what was happening, the Queen asked what was going on and I finally heard the story of how my family died at the hands of the City Watch. Ser Barristan seeing me nearly break down in tears realized I was no threat and told the Queen to listen to me. I told her everything that happened and why I was where I am.

Near the end of the meeting I asked that she allow any all free people to join me if they wish and I would give them homes and food and teach them everything I know. She allowed me to do it after much convincing. I told her to be aware that the masters will not let the slaves go so easily and told her if she needs help, that she needs to tell me. It was also near the end of the meeting that Ser Barristan told me that my brother William died at the Red Wedding and much of the Stark forces including Robb, his wife and unborn child, and his mother. When I left I went home and wept for everyone who had died at the Red Wedding and vowed to avenge them for the North. I sent a letter to the Mormont family hoping to get some information as they were the only house I could really trust. I received a letter back a week later telling me in detail about the Boltons and Freys role in the wedding. During this time of planning about what to do I constantly had former slaves and common people come to me so they could join me. A little while later the group Sons of the Harpy started to cause problems for the Meereen.

I was asked by the Queen to take a few of my best men to search the streets for any clues pertaining to the Sons of the Harpy. Red would also come with to help with finding any of them. One day while searching the streets I happened to see Ser Barristan walking by himself. I was about to catch up with him when I saw him unsheathe his sword and start running. The ten men with me and Red did the same. We ran to follow him but ran into a few Harpies instead that slowed us down. We quickly dispatched them and continued to follow Barristan. We saw him and another one of the Queen's soldiers, Grey Worm fighting a large group of them. I saw Barristan take a sword and told Red to charge. Had I not been there it was possible that Barristan and Grey Worm could have died. The Queen was grateful for my actions and asked what I would like in return for the safe return of her men. I told her if she could spare a couple hundred Unsullied to teach those that follow me how to fight I would be grateful. She accepted and the request and asked why the need. I told her the truth about how I was going to go back to Westeros eventually when I get enough men and fight to gain back what was taken from the Starks. She asked why the loyalty to them and I told her the story of how I grew up with the Starks and how they were like family to me. The next question she asked was if the North would support her rule, and I told her honestly that I did not know but if she promised to help the North when the time comes they would most likely bend the knee to her. She told me that she would not be ready to go to Westeros yet but she hoped I could convince the North to bend the knee when she traveled there. I told her I would do my best. After a hundred Unsullied helped train the people that followed me, more people came to me. When I amassed almost 5000 people I made the decision to get ready to go back to Westeros.

I told the Queen that I would leave Meereen and I told her I hope we see each other again. While in Meereen, I also bought ships and by the end of my stay I had amassed 50 ships. I made the choice to stay in Braavos a few months to prepare for what was going to be a bloody battle. My men continued to train and while in Braavos I began to have dreams of the present and what I believed was the future. The future ones came sparingly but vividly. I read once that someone who had this ability was called a Greenseer. One future dream was where I was standing outside Winterfell with Red and we saw to armies. One had a Direwolf banner and on the other army three banners that showed the Umbers, Karstarks, and Boltons. I also saw Jon galloping a horse to Rickon while running from the Boltons. I saw a man shooting arrows at Rickon and when Rickon was close it struck him through the heart. At this moment I woke up in a pool of sweat and Red looked at me in concern. There was talk in Braavos that the Dragon Queen had fled Meereen. I knew the moment the two armies outside Winterfell was coming. I spent another month in Braavos to get horses, weapons, armor, and I also made Stark and Frost house banners. I left when I received a letter from Lady Mormont, a young girl named Lyanna, about the Starks rising against the Boltons. I knew I would get to Winterfell in time if I left now so I did. This is where my backstory ends and the real one begins.


	2. Chapter 1

As usual don't own Game of Thrones or A song of Ice and Fire. A few side notes, the Dothraki do not speak proper English so the writing for him is how I want it to be. I will update usually 2 times a week but this week will be 3. I will go through everything after episode 10 of this season and branch off to probably AU. The battle will happen quite soon but things maybe different than what happened in the show. It kind of depends on episode 10. I will not follow other people just the main character's story, so when they branch off we will follow Brian. Lastly thank you for reading, let me know how you feel about it.

Chapter 1

The ship was gently rocking back and forth while I was meeting with three of my commanders. There was a Dothraki named Dako. I taught him how to speak the Common Tongue and he is surprisingly good at it. He joined me soon after I got to Braavos the first time. He was disgraced and was on his own when I spotted him in a fight against five other men and Red and I saved him. He has been loyal ever since. The second was an ex-mercenary who goes by Jorro. He lost his best friend after his mercenary group let him die to complete their mission for the money. Jorro refuses to tell anyone the name of the group he worked for. The third person is actually a woman named Hellela. Her past is mostly a mystery, but she has told us she was born in Pentos to a wealthy family and that family was going to set up a marriage to another family in Westeros to start an alliance to benefit trade and standing in the realm. She fled and learned how to fight by being taught the Water Dance. I will never question these three's loyalties as the 5000 soldiers that followed me even when they were given the chance to leave. Before leaving Braavos, I gave them a choice, join me and fight for a land they most likely have never seen, or leave and start a new life away from a chance of dying. This is one of the reasons why I called a meeting between the four of us.

"When we disembark at White Harbor, I will request a meeting with Lord Manderly. This meeting will be to gauge whether or not he is siding with the Boltons or Starks. If he is staying out of it, my job will then try to get him to fight alongside us to take back Winterfell for the Starks." I stated.

"What if he refuses to side with anyone. What if he wants to wait it out and pledge fealty to whoever wins?" Hellela mentioned.

"Then I will trade these ships for his loyalty. I do not like buying someone's loyalty but taking back Winterfell is the important mission and to do that we need to have men. I do not know how many men Jon has, but Lyanna Mormont mentioned the Umbers and Karstarks joined the Boltons. These were some of the bigger houses in the North and if they joined the Boltons then it means Jon is already outnumbered." I acknowledged.

"These men not know how to shoot on horse like us. They already outmatched even if more men." Dako stated proudly.

"If they have a larger amount and retreat into Winterfell, then we will have lost because they can hold out and we cannot." Jorro mentioned.

"That is why I believe we need to hit him from the south and ask for House Cerwyn's help. They too were fiercely loyal to the Starks and next closest to Winterfell. Snowfall was just north of Winterfell and most likely deserted after my family's destruction." I solemnly answered.

"So the plan is to bribe the Manderly's for their loyalty and ask for the Cerwyn's loyalty all they while marching behind the Bolton lines to pincer them." Hellela summarized.

"No, I will ask for the Manderly's help and if that happens, I will ask them to get the Cerwyn's support. If both fail, then you will ride north to pincer the Boltons." The three looked at me in bewilderment so I continued, "I had this dream, it felt real and that I was standing and watching it all happen. I know it sounds crazy but if it is real then Rickon will die and that cannot happen. I will not fail the Starks, they have been through just as much as me and they were like family. I was there for Bran, Arya and Rickon's births. Even if it means my life I will save Rickon Stark. You three will have control of our soldiers when we split up." I pronounced.

"Loyalty can be a downfall, just look what happened to me and my best friend. But sometimes it is the greatest thing in the world because it keeps us living even if we should not be alive." Jorro answered back.

"There is one other thing I wanted to ask you guys. Why did you stay even though you know you could die for a place you have never seen or know? What is it that kept you here." I asked.

All three looked at each other with their eyebrows raised before Hellela answered for the three of them. "We stayed and are willing to die because of you. You gave us a new life and helped us when we struggled. In my instance I wanted to get away from my family and you provided me with the opportunity and did not ask for anything in return. You did not even try to take advantage of me but instead taught me how to fight with more than just the Water Dance."

Jorro answered. "You reminded me of my best friend. He may have been a mercenary but he still had honor. He died saving one of the other mercenaries but the group just to desert him. I found out what you were like and joined thinking maybe I can see if you could remind me of him. You have done more than just that. He would gladly have given up being a mercenary to join your ranks."

Dako in broken Common Tongue, "You save me and treated me equal. I through you now know life more than pillaging. You give me greater purpose. I am grateful to fight beside you. I die for our home."

All three agreed, and I could not hold back a few tears thanking them and giving them command to rest because we will be marching the minute we make port. We were only a day away from White Harbor and I was already shaking because I was worried how everything could go. I will ride in from the west because it will be easier to get to Rickon from there. Before turning in for the night I turned to Red.

"You have been my companion since White Harbor and now our journey comes full circle. I wish our family could be together again but your brothers and my brothers are gone and it is just us. I promise that nothing will happen to you. You are my only true family left. The Starks may have been like family just like the men I have now but you have been there with me for everything."

Red looked at me with eyes that seemed like he understood everything I was saying and at the same time trying to show he reciprocated the sentiment. He jumped up on the bed and waited for me to join and get some sleep. The next few days was going to be long and hard but I was hoping the end prize would be worth it.

We reached White Harbor in the time I expected and requested a meeting with Lord Manderly almost immediately after docking. I told the man who was helping us that it was urgent. He was saying he did not have the power to request meetings and that Lord Manderly was sleeping.

"Wake him up then and get me a meeting with him it is urgent!" I exclaimed.

"I am sorry sir but I do not have the power to meet with him at all." The dock worked replied.

"Then tell whoever can tell him the Lord of House Frost requests a meeting of utmost importance and should he refuse I will take that as he is loyal to the Boltons making me his enemy."

The dock worker's eyes grew and immediately went to what I assumed was his boss and his boss ran to what I assume again was to the lord's home. I told my men to meet me outside the city to the north and I will tell them everything after my meeting with Lord Manderly. My men took all the armor and horses off the boats and moved north. It took only a few minutes after they left that a few Manderly soldiers found me and took me to see their lord.


	3. Chapter 2

As usual don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Just a note: I had this done before Sunday but wanted to wait to see how the finale would turn out. There will be end notes spoiling the finale and the connection with the story to it. So if you are not caught up don't read it. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

I was taken to New Castle to meet with Lord Manderly. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Everything could be riding on the information I receive from him. If he joins us the battle will no doubt change to an overwhelming victory. But if he does not, the war could be lost. I remember my father telling me that Lord Manderly was fat but when I saw him when I entered the hall, I think he would beat Robert Baratheon in a contest.

"So you are the last remaining son of Meric Frost. I must say I am surprised that you still live after I saw you years ago leaving White Harbor for Essos. Believe me or not I am happy to see the Frost line still exists. Your father helped me become a better lord, White Harbor was not as rich as it was until your father met with me when he came back after the rebellion. I owe so much to him and I am guessing you are not here for the past and pleasantries." Lord Manderly enlightened to me.

"Thank you for meeting me so quickly Lord Manderly and sorry for waking you up so early but it is urgent…" I was about to explain before being cut off.

"I know about the uprising of the remaining Starks against the Boltons. I received a letter from them a week ago asking for my men to retake Winterfell. I have 1000 men and do not want to see them killed for a possible failure to retake a castle. They have Wildlings, savages, the North has been fighting them for generations and I am supposed to immediately trust them." He grumbled loudly.

"I understand your position with the Wildlings but what does it say about you that you will not help the Starks because of Wildlings. They are willing to die for Jon and Sansa's home but you would rather stay and cower. I have brought 5000 men which means the chances of your men dying decreases. I am asking you to join them and me to retake Winterfell. Do you remember the saying that 'there must always be a Stark in Winterfell?' The Starks have been loyal to the North, making every house better and what have the Boltons done since they took over. If I remember correctly your ancestors did not live in the North. You came from the South while believing in the Seven not the Old Gods. The Starks did not have to accept you but they did and even let you continue practicing the Seven." I responded.

"I understand your argument but how do I know we will not just go to war after this battle, where does the fighting stop. We already lost men in Robb's war, which was justified but we are still trying to rebuild our people." He replied.

"I will give you all of my ships if you join us and try to get the Cerwyn's to join us as well." I offered.

"You are willing to give up fifty ships just for us to join this fight on the side of the Starks. You are very loyal to them. While still young you have lost much and could lose even more yet you still hold on to your loyalties. What I would not give to be young again. The fire in young people is still strong. Alright I will give you my men. I take it we will hit them from the south." He cheerfully said. "As long as I live my family will always be loyal to the Starks. I admit I was afraid of what would happen if I joined the remaining Starks but knowing that someone like you who remain loyal even though you have not seen them in years would die for them makes me happy. The letter mentioned that Rickon is a prisoner of Ramsay Bolton and knowing Ramsay, Rickon will die before the battle really begins." He continued.

I went on to explain my idea and what I dreamed while on the boat. "I know I may not be able to stop what happens but I have to at least try. That is why I need you to try to get the Cerwyn's to side with us. No matter how many men they give us it is better than none." I said. After a few more minutes of discussion we agreed we needed to leave as soon as possible to make sure we got to the fight before it started. He said that he could get the Cerwyn's to side with us but they only have around 500 men which would bring our total to about 6500. I was feeling good about what had just happened and went to meet with my men.

I told them about what transpired between Lord Manderly and I. We received the 500 horses and made final plans. Lord Manderly had sent one of his sons in his stead as he could no longer ride his horse due to his weight. His first son and heir Wylis was in charge of the Manderly forces while he agreed that my three commanders would be in charge of mine. We all agreed that when the battle started Jorro would take over all command as he was the one with most experience.

Just before leaving I met with Dako, Jorro, and Hellela. "I hope that when we win the battle the four of us will see each other again. We will celebrate with ale, food, and song. If we are lucky we could come up with a song about flaying the Boltons with our swords and bows." We laughed at the last remark.

"When we win you must show us where our new home Snowfall is. I have a feeling it will be cold and boring but sometimes that is just what the Maester orders." Jorro remarked.

"I hope I will not be the only woman fighting, I heard stories about how women Wildlings fight just as well as the men. The looks on some of the Boltons' faces when they see a woman charging and cutting them down is something to look forward to." Hellela fantasized.

"My new home is in North. Bolton men pillage North. They feel my sword and bow as punishment. Snowfall sound good even if cold." Dako exclaimed.

"Remember do not send ravens, we cannot take the chance that they may fall into Ramsay's hands. We need to remain unseen which means you need to keep your eyes out for any Bolton scouts. Kill them or capture them it makes no difference. We have the advantage right now by him not knowing of the 6000 men riding from his south." I explained.

I hugged all three as we were getting ready to move north to what may change the course of Westeros. In the back of my mind, I wondered what the future would hold should we be successful. Would Jon, Sansa, and Rickon want to avenge their family or would they stop after reclaiming Winterfell. All I know is that whatever they decide, I will be right next to them ready.

Red and I had split from the march to head northwest so that we would come in from the west to see if my dream would come true. I knew it would only take about two days for me to get to where I believe the battle would take place but it may take an extra day for the army to get near Winterfell. While alone with Red, my mind also wandered to the past about my family, Red himself, the Starks, and the North.

Note: Lord Manderly mentioned that he did not want to lose more of his men meaning that he did not have as much men and they may not have helped all that much and same with the Cerwyn lord. The main character showing up with the men that he did caused Manderly to feel better about the chances and joined. I also do not know how far I will take this story but it will definitely be well after Daenerys takes King's Landing.


	4. Chapter 3

As usual I do not own GOT or ASOIAF. This chapter is mostly flashbacks to show why the main character is doing what he is doing and why he is so loyal to the Starks. The next chapter will be the battle but I might split it into two chapters. It depends on how long it is and if I find a good place to end the first part. That said thanks again for reading.

Chapter 3

While riding with Red, my mind began to wander back to the past. Growing up in Winterfell with the Starks, my family, my journey with Red, and even Daenerys. I knew I could trust Red to watch for danger so it came easy to go back to those times. This battle is not a guaranteed win so thinking back on everything came easy.

The first memory I could think of was when Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran and I went down to the crypts of Winterfell. _"Come on guys I don't want to be in the crypts. It is dark and dirty, not a place for a lady." Sansa whined. We had just entered with a torch. Robb, Jon, and I rolled our eyes at Sansa._

 _"Come on Sansa, it is okay to not be a lady all the time. It is good to do other stuff. You don't think your mother is a lady every waking second do you." I replied. When Sansa turned towards me with an evil glare, I stared right back with a grin on my face. Jon, Robb and Bran laughed at the comment although Bran probably was not sure what was going on. He mostly just laughed because he heard Robb and Jon laughing. Sansa gave up with her glaring and continued walking and stepped in a puddle._

 _"My boots! I knew coming down here was a stupid idea! Why did I listen to you! Mother will be furious at me and you four because of this!" Sansa whined. At that exact moment Arya jumped out from behind Lyanna Stark's tomb and scared Robb, Bran and Sansa. Jon, Arya, and I had planned for this to happen but what happened after that was unexpected. Sansa had jumped back and lost her footing only to fall in the puddle and drench her furs. While Jon, Arya, and I were laughing at scaring the other three, we noticed what happened to Sansa after she started screaming and crying. When we went back to the Great Hall, where Lord and Lady Stark were with baby Rickon, we knew we were in trouble from the glare we got from both. I followed Lady Stark's glare towards Jon and saw more hatred in her eyes looking at him and most likely blaming him for all of this. We were scolded for our behavior but as soon as Sansa and her mother left to clean her up we saw Lord Stark smile a little bit. He asked us who planned it and Jon immediately was ready to take the blame but Arya and I came to his defense. What surprised us even more was that he told us that Lyanna did the same to him when he was younger. He then gave us a warning not to do mess with Sansa again for at least a few months, knowing that family does stuff like this._

When I was finished thinking about that memory Red stopped moving sniffing the air. He then pointed in the northwest direction where I heard the bushes rustling and two men talking. We hid to see who it was and saw a Bolton shield on one of the two men. I nocked an arrow and shot one of the soldiers through the left eye and Red killed the other one. It was nearing night time so I started making camp and told Red to sleep so that he can be ready in case we are attacked. The bodies were being burned in a different area to make sure that people would go to that area instead of my camp. I found an area where it seemed like a tree crashed on another and allowed for some shelter above my head. I started a small fire so that I can stay warm in case it gets too cold during the night. While staring at the fire and my sword, I remember my family on my tenth name day.

 _My father had just woken me up for the day and told me to come to the Feast Hall because he wanted to show me something for my name day. I quickly got up and put on my furs and ran to the hall. My family was there wishing me a good name day and my father told me that I was doing well with my training under Ser Rodrik and that it was time I finally had a sword of my own._

 _"Thank you father; I am very grateful for the sword."_

 _"Remember, this weapon should only be used to protect the ones you love and care for as well as those who need to be defended. A sword given to a mad man causes devastation. Protect the ones you hold dear to you and save those that need saving. A true knight knows this." My father said while looking at me proudly._

 _My family then celebrated my name day and we were then off to Winterfell where I was greeted by the Starks wishing me a good tenth name day as well. When it was night time and we retired back at Snowfall, my father came to my room and told me words I still remember to this day. "There will come a time where you must choose what you want to do with your life and when you do promise me you will fight every day to fulfill that choice."_

I pull my sword from my scabbard and realize that I never gave my sword a name as I was too busy with my name day to think of one. As I think about my family the name pops out and finally give it the name "Rebirth." It is to remind me that I am a new person since that day and everything that has happened has given me a new life and reason to live. The North is on its way to a new life and I want my sword to be remembered for generations as this was the reason for its name. After naming it I fall asleep only to wake up when the sun peak through the trees. I realize it was early morning based on the fact that the sun was still barely above the horizon.

Red and I move on to where I was standing in my dreams and this is where I see the two sides gathering. I see the banners of House Stark and Mormont on one side and the Umbers, Karstarks, and Boltons on the other. While I cannot hear them, the body language shown shows me that it is not all too friendly of a meeting. I see the Umber reach into a bag and throw a black wolf head onto the ground and I realize that the head belonged to Shaggydog. I hold back tears for Shaggydog and Rickon. I focus again on the meeting and Sansa must have said something because she gallops away. The meeting goes on for only a minute or two after that and the groups disperse.

While preparing myself for tomorrow and the fight that is to come and continue to remember some of the past. _I had just read the letter of Lord Stark's imprisonment and the death of my family in King's Landing. I had destroyed a lot of my belongings because of my anger and feeling of uselessness. Red seemed to understand my emotions and watched me to see if I would hurt myself. I was not in the right mind set and stormed out of the place I was living without my sword. This would not have been a problem in the North but I was in Essos, specifically Braavos. Two men saw me in my weakened and emotional state and was about to rob and most likely kill me. I knew there was no way to get out of this but Red followed me and killed one of the men that was about to attack me. He ripped the man's throat out and as the other one looked in shock, Red jumped on top of him and did the same thing. I owed my life to Red and the only look he gave me was on of sadness. I knew then that there was more to our companionship than just a man and his pet. I never left him home again, anywhere I went he went and our bond grew. He helped me save Dako, killed men that were going to kill me and I did the same in return. A man tried to buy him from me for a lot of gold but I turned him down and when he mentioned that it was just a stupid pet I nodded down to Red and he immediately jumped on top of the man. He did not kill him but I told the man that if anyone was a pet it would be him as a pet to Red. Red showed the man his fangs and the man must have pissed himself because of the liquid that flowed underneath him. I shared my food with Red and in no time he grew to be quite big. He was not Direwolf big but probably bigger than an average coyote. Before Ser Barristan told me about the Red Wedding, both Red and myself felt like we lost something. Red felt worse for a little while and when we were told about what happened we knew it was because of the Red Wedding. Red has been my companion since the day I left for Essos and the only family I had left. I vowed that I would protect him until my last breath because of the bond I shared with him._

Red had just came back from hunting because he had brought with him a rabbit. He must have caught two because there was too much blood on his fur to just be from one. I cooked the rabbit and gave half of it to Red and he enjoyed the cooked meat. He must have felt my mood change to a solemn feeling because he laid down next to me and put his head on my lap. I petted his head for a while before getting up and looking at Winterfell in the distance. This brought me back to another time I spent in Winterfell only this time it was a memory of just Jon and I.

 _Jon and I had been the only ones in the training yard because his family had gone to visit some of the other houses in the North. Jon was not invited because Lady Stark did not want her husband's bastard to come along as it would be seen as dishonorable. Lord Stark gave his wife the approval of Jon staying in Winterfell. My family went with them and invited me along but I told them if Jon did not go, then I would not either. It was no secret that my father disagreed with how Lady Stark treated Jon but there was not much he could do so he encouraged me to become friends with Jon. It was a little hard at first because he could act cold towards you but once you show him you want to be friends he is fiercely loyal. "Jon when we come of age, we should go out and see the world. We could go to Essos and go farther east to see what lands there are." I told him while practicing with our swords._

 _"I do not think that life is for me. I am a bastard of the North; my place will be the Wall. Thank you though." He replied._

 _"It does not have to be, come on Jon let's go to Essos for a few years and then come back and join the Night's Watch. It will be you and I, we would become actual brothers then." It was no secret that I had pretty much adopted the Starks as my second family._

 _"You can go to Essos and then come to the Wall. By then I will know my way around and my Uncle Benjen could help make you a Ranger. Why do you even want to be part of the Night's Watch, you are not a bastard?"_

 _"Starks have guarded the Wall for generations, maybe I can help add the name Frost to that as well. Jon, you are my friend and practically family, you may be a bastard but you have Stark blood running through you. My family has been loyal to the Starks for generations and if you go to the Wall then it is my duty to follow you."_

 _We did not know exactly what the Night's Watch was and the types of people that joined. We thought it was people of honor, not thieves, rapists, and murderers who were given a choice of death or the Night's Watch. It never occurred to us to truly ask what the people that make up the Night's Watch actually were because of all the stories we heard about them. It was not until much later, just before leaving Winterfell did I find out what type of people made up the Night's Watch and felt sorry for Jon because he was worth so much more than to be hated because of how he grew up. I would have kept my promise to him if the war had not happened. Maybe I would already have taken my vows for the Night's Watch._

I can now keep my promise to Jon and follow him now. It was getting late and I built another small fire to keep me warm through the night and while looking at the fire I started to think about Daenerys Targaryen. The first time I met her did not go nearly as planned as Ser Barristan was right beside her.

 _I stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the man next to the Mother of Dragons as they called her. It was Ser Barristan Selmy, one of the greatest swordsman in Westeros. I knelt in her presence and when she asked me my name, I hesitated a bit before reminding myself what my father would do. I knew I had to tell her the truth and let the cards fall where they may._

 _"Your Grace, my name is Brian Frost, I am not from Essos but from the North, specifically from a place just north of Winterfell called Snowfall." I introduced myself._

 _Immediately after finishing that sentence Ser Barristan gripped his sword was ready to strike me down until the queen asked him to hold and tell her what was going on. Ser Barristan told her of my family's demise at King's Landing and the betrayal of Petyr Baelish. He told us that Lord Stark was a just man and when he found out Robert wanted you dead he resigned because of the dishonor it would bring to him if he was part of the assassination of an innocent woman and her children. He also told her that Lord Stark did not mean any ill will towards her because she could not be blamed for his family members' deaths. I was about to cry after hearing all of this that Ser Barristan realized I was no threat and told everyone to settle down, and suggested that Daenerys listen to what I have to say._

 _I told her everything about my family and why I was here in Meereen, why I have slaves but why I was not part of the deaths the masters suffered. Ser Barristan must have believed me and vouched for my honor as he knew how much my father instilled it into his children. Before the end of the meeting Ser Barristan told me something that shook my entire world._

 _"Lord Frost, I am sorry to tell you this but a little while ago, we received word that the North was defeated in the war. They were at the Twins for the wedding between Edmure Tully and a Frey woman. After the ceremony, the Freys and Boltons launched an attack that ended up killing Robb Stark, his mother, his wife and unborn child, and your brother William. The note did not mention your brother's name but it said what houses were killed at what they call the Red Wedding. They took Lord Edmure prisoner and sewed Robb Stark's Direwolf's head to his body." He told me in a sad voice._

 _I was holding back tears even more now when I bid the Queen goodbye I ran back home. There was no stopping the tears that were running down my face as everyone I loved was now gone and there was nothing I could do. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up with a knock on my door. The queen must have had someone follow me because there were a few Unsullied and a woman named Missandei waiting for me. She told me that the queen would like to see me. I told her I would be ready in just a minute and Red came with me this time. When the men saw him, they got ready to attack until Missandei told them to stand down. I was grateful and told her that Red would not attack unless provoked or he thought I was in danger. She led me to the hall again and I knelt before the queen again. She told me that she was sorry for everything that had happened to my family and I told her I am sorry for the position she was put in because of the war. I was worried that she would tell me she reconsidered my proposal to take in former slaves to learn to fight and read. She did not mention it at all which to me meant it was still alright. Then she said something that did not completely shock me but still made my eyes widen. "My plan is to take back the Iron Throne when I have learned more about ruling from my time here in Meereen."_

 _I told her that it would not be easy even with dragons. The Lannisters would think of a way to kill the dragons even if it means losing half or almost all of their army. Cersei Lannister is not to be underestimated. She is smart and cunning, something that is very hard to fight against as it would be hard to know what the next move is. There was no honor in her and would rather see King's Landing burn than give it up to her. Ser Barristan agreed with me. Nearing the end of the meeting I finally just looked at her and realized that her beauty was both a strength and a weakness. And I told her as such. "You are a remarkable and beautiful person, most people will underestimate you and it will be their downfall. On the other hand, due to your beauty, men will fight for your hand in marriage so they can rule. Your beauty could cause a civil war in Westeros so be careful." I left shortly after that and went back home._

I had a good night sleep because of my thoughts going back to Daenerys. When I woke, the sun was a little higher than the previous morning and I looked out over the field and noticed some men getting ready for the fight. I hoped my men were close to the fight and would be able to help us otherwise we were overmatched and would die. It took about another hour for the armies to form and on the Bolton's side I saw Ramsay moving to the front and I realized that now was the time to move because he would release Rickon anytime. I jumped on my horse and galloped as hard and fast as possible as I hoped they would not see me right away. If need be I was ready to die to give the Starks back their home.


	5. Chapter 4

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. I did take a few things from the episode because of how awesome some of the sequences were. Notes will be at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4

I knew I had to hurry to save Rickon because Ramsay would be shooting arrows at him while he was running towards Jon. I shifted my head to see Jon just jumping onto his horse and ride as hard as he could to try to save Rickon. Then I turned my head to see the Boltons only paying attention to Rickon and knew that it would be a surprise for me to show up.

I saw him launch his first arrow and knew it would miss but still I tried to speed up. The second arrow launch and I was getting closer to them. I must have been spotted because when I looked towards the Bolton army someone was yelling for Ramsay. This gave me some time to get closer because of the delay. He launched his third arrow and knew that one would miss and the chance to save him was much better than I thought. I was near Jon and Rickon when he launched his fourth arrow. I grabbed my shield from behind me and pushed my horse to go just a little bit faster. The next thing I knew was that there was an arrow piercing my shield and I looked behind me to see Rickon and Jon looking at me in surprise.

"Jon get Rickon on your horse and take him to safety." I told him.

"No, you get him on your horse and get him back to my men." He replied. I looked at him quizzically. "I will be right behind you." He said.

I told helped Rickon up and led him back to Jon's army. I did not recognize anyone there so I placed him near the back and turned around to see Jon still standing there. A Wildling muttered, "Don't." While another man was yelling "Prepare to charge!" I looked back towards Jon and saw him galloping towards Ramsay. "Go, go follow your commander!" Everyone minus about 100 archers charged forward.

"Red stay with Rickon." I turned towards the man on horseback. "Sir, is there a camp nearby for Rickon to go."

"Yes, go towards those mountains." He pointed where the mountains were.

"Go there and stay there until I or someone comes to get you." I turned and followed the army. Jon's horse must have gotten hit by arrows because I saw him get up from the ground. While charging to help save Jon, I heard the horn that belonged to my men. The armies continued to charge one to save Jon and the other to kill him. I was a little behind his army because of my late start making sure Rickon got to safety. The cavalries met and already quite a number of people were dead. Lances and arrows protruding through chests and heads. Swords clashing and horses crying out from being stabbed or shot. The grass becoming soaked with blood from both sides. Eventually my horse was shot but luckily it slowed down before collapsing. I unsheathed my sword and ran toward the fighting following men that were in front of me.

The arrows stopped raining down and my guess was that the archers were now fighting my army. I came across a Bolton soldier who swung at me. I parried his strike and countered. He blocked it, but I knew I had the upper hand because his armor made him slow. The second strike made contact with his neck making blood squirt out of the slice. I found another soldier and made quick work of him stabbing him through the chest.

Jon finally came into my sight and saw him looking at Smalljon Umber. The Wildling with the red beard who seemed to be the leader ended up coming to blows with the Umber letting Jon fight another Bolton soldier. I started cutting through more soldiers trying to get to Jon.

I came upon a man with a Karstark emblem on his armor. This made me rage as the Karstarks were on of the most loyal houses the Starks had. They shared blood. An honorable house would have understood why Robb beheaded the former head of the house. They killed two boys and needed to be punished. I do not really remember much I just remember killing him in a matter of seconds. The next man was another Karstark and I again made little work of him. A third man was fighting one of the Wildlings and was about to kill him until I stabbed him through the back and helped the Wildling up. Finally, I came face to face with the head of the Karstark army, Harald Karstark.

"So looks like the long lost lord of house Frost has come back. I heard that your brother cried and begged to live, even swore to kneel to the Boltons when they were killing Robb Stark and his army. Tell me, when your brothers we fighting for the Starks, what were you doing? Letting your family and king die, what type of lord are you?" He provoked me.

"I am here now fighting for the Starks. More than I can say about you. The son of a father who kills little boys who have nothing to do with the war. Great person to idolize. And you join someone who is sadistic and insane. Boy do you know how to pick them. Are you trying to make up for something, like let us say a small pecker?" I countered and goaded him. It clearly got under his skin as he started to charge towards me. His rage made him clumsy as I sidestepped and he turned around to charge at me again. This time I parried his swing and the clash of our swords rang out. He forgot all he knew about fighting because all he did was use all of his energy trying to hit me in his rage. Finally, he slowed down and I swung cutting one of his legs. He fell on his knees. "Give my regards to your traitorous father, Ramsay and Smalljon will be joining you soon." I swung and his head fell from the rest of his body. I then started looking for Jon. Jon had just finished killing a man when I saw him. He had looked up and I followed his gaze. I found him looking at Smalljon.

I lost sight of him because of all of the men around the area. It was a few minutes later that I found him climbing on top of his men. That is when we heard a second horn. Everyone was looking to find where the sound was coming from. I spotted Smalljon again only this time he was fighting the Wildling leader. Smalljon had his throat ripped out. I thought that even though we were fighting, that was one of the strangest and grossest things I had seen. The Wildling bit into Smalljon's throat and spit it out then stabbed him a few times. Finally, men on horses were stampeding toward us. I caught a glimpse of the flag. It was a falcon and remembered that it was the sigil of the Arryn family, leader of the Vale. I was worried that they may be with the Boltons until I glimpsed Sansa with them. They rode in killing any remaining Bolton soldiers that were outside of Winterfell. I looked for Jon again. I found him starting to climb a small wall of dead bodies probably looking for Ramsay. The giant and Wildling were with him and he must have spotted him because they started running. I yelled for everyone to follow Jon to Winterfell. I was reunited with my men and started to give them orders.

"Everyone use your bows to kill anyone on the walls! Give the giant some cover! Let him break down the gate! Nock and loose! Nock and Loose!" I yelled my commands. As the giant was breaking down the gate, men were trying to shoot him but rarely were able to nock an arrow before they were killed by one. Eventually, the gate was broken down. Jon, the Wildling, and the giant led the charge into Winterfell. The men inside stood no chance. Finally, Ramsay came out with a bow and the next thing I know, there is an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. I dropped to my knees.

"That was for ruining my game." He sneered. He turned towards Jon. "I will take you up on that one on one combat." Jon picked up a shield just in time before Ramsay launched an arrow. My vision was getting blurry and one of my men helped keep me standing. When I could see well enough again, I saw Jon on top of Ramsay beating him. I smiled but then everything started to go black.

 **Notes:** I believe that Jon would still have charged after Ramsay if someone went with him and saved Rickon. Ramsay beat and raped his sister, nearly killed his brother and the Boltons are the reason Robb is dead. Ramsay was also destroying the North and his childhood home. So I do believe he still would have charged because of his emotional state. Also there is a theory that Sansa is pregnant with Ramsay's kid but I don't believe that. He had sex with Myranda countless times and I don't think she used any protection that Westeros has. I believe that he was sterile even though he did not know it. It may be a short chapter for the battle but if you watch the episode again the fighting only really takes place for about 10 minutes. Any more writing and I feel like it would have just been filler and a waste of time. Thank you and hopefully you guys enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 5

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. It was a longer chapter but it felt smooth to write it and it seemed needed to set up a few things for future chapters. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5

I was back at Snowfall, in the Feast Hall. Tables were set up with workers going back and forth to the kitchen getting food and drink. I looked at the table my family used and smiled. "So what is the special occasion for a feast today, father. Is someone in our family getting married? Are you sending Edric to marry a Mormont? I can see the look on his face if that happened."

"No, no one is getting married. I figured it would be a good time to have one. The North is having a good year and I want to show my gratitude to all of the people that work for our family."

"Okay, I will see you at supper then. Do I have to look nice or is it okay if I dress like I usually do?" I smiled at my father knowing that he would never ask me to dress up. My mom however was much like Lady Stark and demanded that everyone look their best even if it was just the family and the town at the feast.

I had been in my chambers reading about Aegon the Conqueror when a page knocked on the door. He told me the feast was about to start. I nodded and thanked him for letting me know. As I was walking down the halls, a shiver shot through my spine. In a single moment, I felt like something was wrong and hurried to the Feast Hall. When I got there I saw my family dead. My mother and father were stabbed countless times. My older brother William had numerous arrows sticking out of him and my second brother Edric had a sword sticking through his chest. Their coyotes were both skinned and behead with the heads lying in front of the table. I screamed and drew my blade. I looked around to see a single man. "Did you do this…Answer me!" I yelled.

He grabbed a bow and nocked an arrow. He let go and the arrow hit my shoulder. "That was for ruining my game." He said. I woke up sweating and disoriented. It was not until I felt a hand go to me.

"Shh…it is alright. You are in Winterfell. You were shot and the Red Woman gave you some milk of the poppy. Just breathe in and out slowly." I recognized the voice of Hellela. My breathing began to get under control and I started to experience some pain in the shoulder from the arrow. I look around and see that I am in a small room.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"You have been in and out for two days." She replied.

"Is Ramsay…" I started.

"Dead." She finished. "I must go get Jon. He wanted to know the minute you wake up."

"Hellela wait, where are Jorro and Dako?" I asked

"They are gone; I will tell how you later." She replied with a sad tone.

She left and closed the door. I look around the room. While most of the decoration is gone I knew that this used to be Robb's room. There is a mark on the wall, where he accidentally hit his sword against it. He hurt his wrists because of the force behind the swing. He could not practice sword fighting for over a week. Jon and I mocked him for his pretending to fight the White Walkers. A little bit later, the door opened.

Jon came through the door. His look was still difficult to determine; he did seem a little happier though. He closed the door and sat down in the chair. I sat up as best as I could. There was a moment of silence between the two of us as we were trying to actually figure out what we wanted to say to each other. Finally, he was the first one to speak.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you did for my family. You saved Rickon, helped take back Winterfell, and gave the North back to the Starks. I thought you dead in Essos because we never heard from you and instead you came back with an army of 5000 men. We would have lost far more men had you, the Manderlys, and the Cerwyns not attacked from the South. There is nothing that I can give you that would be repayment." He said.

"There is nothing to give, my family has been loyal to yours for generations, maybe not as long as the Mormonts but still long enough. Your family has always treated mine loyally as well so it was never an option to not help you. I did not send word about my army because the letter would have had to fly near Winterfell and with Ramsay he would have had men looking out for letters." I replied.

"Aye, if he did get hold of the letter, then he would have attacked us during the night killing us and then making it easier to fight you inside Winterfell. I just do not understand how you were able to save Rickon. How did you know to be where you were at the exact time?" Jon questioned.

"I had a dream, that Rickon would be running from arrows. At first I thought maybe I was a Greenseer but now I do not think so. From what I understand a Greenseer can see the past, present, and the future in some cases. I have only had that one dream so maybe it has to do with the blood of the First Men. I do not know all I know is, I could not let another Stark die." I replied.

"And my family and I thank you for that. There is something else I must tell you. The White Walkers are real, I have seen them with my own eyes and killed one with my sword. I need you and your men's help if we are going to survive this war. I know I am asking a lot from you but our survival depends on it." He explained.

"As much as I do not want to believe you Jon, I know you are just as honorable as your father. You would not lie about this but you must know my men do not follow me because I order them to. They follow me because they want to. I will not order them to lay down their lives for this war that is to come but I will ask them to follow me into it." I replied.

"There are so many questions I need to ask you and I am sure there are many questions you want to ask but there will be time for that later. Right now rest and heal. It is good to see you again Brian, I was not sure if you were still alive." Jon left after those words and my mind wandered to my family's last few minutes before they were killed.

I wondered what emotions they felt, or if they even felt themselves dying. So many lives have been lost all because people wanted power and wanted to keep it. The North only wanted justice for Ned's imprisonment and death whereas Stannis wanted the Iron Throne and the Lannister's wanted to keep it. I fell back to sleep and hoped I would not have any bad dreams.

It was morning the next day when I woke back up thankful I did not have the same dream as last time. I was getting on my tunic when someone knocked on my door. I opened it and to my surprise it was Sansa. She asked if she could come in and I nodded. "Jon told me yesterday about how you saved Rickon. I wanted to give you my thanks for saving him and helping us take back Winterfell. Your family would be proud. I also wanted to tell you that when Arya escaped I overheard Cersei talking to one of the Kingsguard. Your brother helped Arya escape. She was being chased by some of the Lannister knights after her sword dancing teacher fought off most of them. He must have found her in a corridor and gave her time to escape. They brought his body to the throne room along with your parents' bodies to show them to Joffrey. I am so sorry about them Brian." She started to cry.

"Shh…Sansa it is alright. This is not your fault. The Lannister's did everything they could to keep the Throne. My family was dead the minute they stepped foot in King's Landing because of the Lannister's. Do not blame yourself for what you did. You were young and young people make mistakes." I said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you. I am glad you are still alive Brian even after all the time that has gone by." Another knock on the door. This time a page came by to give Sansa a letter. She read it and smiled. Sansa then handed the letter to me and I read it. The letter stated the summer was gone and winter was here. I smiled after reading it too.

"You should tell Jon about the letter. It is good to see you again too Sansa." She nodded and left. I went in search of Hellela to ask about how Jorro and Dako died. I found here in the training yard teaching some of the younger Wildlings to shoot an arrow. that made the trek down to Winterfell to seek shelter from the winter. She spotted me and told the young group to continue practicing.

"Brian it is good to see you up. I am guessing you want to know how they died." I nodded. "Dako died trying to fight five soldiers at once. He killed all five but not before getting stabbed through the chest. One of the Cerwyn soldiers saw it too late to help. He told me what he saw and said that it was one of the greatest things he saw. Jorro died taking and arrow meant for the Manderly son. He was waiting for you to wake so he could tell you it himself and that he will be forever grateful. We were waiting for you to set the funeral pyres. Dako died like a Dothraki even if he was disgraced before this. Jorro can now be with his friend. Did you know that I actually had a Wildling or Free Folk, as they like to be called, come up to me and ask for my hand in marriage? He said 'I do not know how exactly marriage happens south of the Wall but when I saw you fighting and killing, I knew I could not pass up the opportunity.' I replied that I did not know either and told him if he wanted me, he was going to have to prove it. Long story short I will marry a Free Folk in a few days." She told me.

"Good for you, your family, should you ever see them again, will be upset." I laughed. "We should set the funeral pyres soon. They do not deserve to rot any longer than they already have." I told her. She nodded and asked the young Free Folk to gather wood for a funeral pyre. They went off in groups to search the area surrounding Winterfell. I was glad that Hellela was moving on and actually found someone she thought was worth marrying and found it ironic that it was someone from a different continent that loved a woman who could fight. I walked a little farther thinking about Jorro and Dako. They died fighting for my home and I would forever be thankful for it. I also wondered how many of Jon's and my army died. It could not have been many because there was quite a few thousand men in and around Winterfell. Camps were set outside that made it seem like there was a siege going on.

I ran into the Free Folk that had killed Smalljon Umber. I got a better look at him and saw that he had a red beard and hair. He looked at me and said, "So you are the one who saved Jon Snow's little brother. It seems like you are the one who possibly saved us as well. My name is Tormund." He put out his hand for me to shake.

"Good to meet you. My name is Brian Frost. I heard that there were tens of thousands of Free Folk. There are only a few thousand here." I greeted and mentioned.

"The White Walkers came to our camp, Hardhome, and killed almost all of our people. That is why we follow Jon Snow, he was the only Southerner that cared to help us. He also killed one with his sword made of Valyrian steel. Jon Snow is the man to lead us through the Long Night." He told me. I nodded and he went on talking about how he had climbed over the Wall and attacked the Night's Watch from the south and how everything after that happened.

I had talked to a few other people around the area. I found out that Jon banished the Red Woman from the North. While inside the keep I ran into Lyanna Mormont. I told her how thankful I was that she sent me the letter about the uprising. She mentioned she was not sure if I would even get it let alone be alive. It shocked her that I not only came back but with an army. I told her that while we were not supposed to lead based on our births, it fell upon us to do so and we needed to do the best we can. The North depends on us now and if we fail so does the North. We talked a little bit longer about what was happening around the North. I also heard that every house lord was flown a letter to meet at Winterfell.

I was on my way to my chamber that was given to me and on the way I saw Rickon's door open. I knocked and when Rickon answered, I asked if I could come in. "Hello Rickon, it has been a long time. I do not know if you remember me all that well but my name is Brian Frost. I was pretty much fostered at Winterfell but left for Essos when your father became Hand of the King." I told him.

"I remember a little about you but not a whole lot." He said glumly.

"Is everything alright Rickon?" I asked.

"Shaggydog, Osha, Robb, my mother, and my father are dead. Bran is somewhere north of the Wall. Arya is either dead or missing but with our luck she is dead. Nothing is alright!" He yelled.

"I understand where you are coming from Rickon but you are home and safe. Ramsay and everyone in the North that sided with him are dead. Jon and Sansa are still alive and so are you. Everything that happened to you is horrible especially at such a young age but remember, you survived. Robb and all of those that you care about that are no longer here would want you to remember that. It is okay to be angry right now at everything but remember to talk to someone to help you. Whether it's your family or someone around the castle people care about you and eventually it will get better. Maybe not in a few days or maybe not next year but it does. You just have to keep moving along. Do not forget your family but do not think too much about the past because they would want you to have a good future." I told him.

"Thank you, I appreciate what you are doing for me and thank you for saving me. I just want everyone I care about to stop dying or leaving. It hurts to know I cannot stop it even though I am supposed to be the son of a great man." He told me.

"Being a leader is never easy, it takes time to get better. You are still young give yourself a few more years. Do not be too hard on yourself, no one is perfect Rickon. Jon, Sansa, and I are not perfect, we have made mistakes along the way. You are scared about being a bad leader, that is good but do not dwell on that fear." I tried to comfort him.

He looked at me and gave me a hug. He started to cry and the only thing I could do was hug him too. This young boy, younger than me when I left on my own has been through and lost so much. The entire Stark family has. I looked down at Rickon who had stopped crying and wiped his eyes and realized that Rickon is technically the Lord of Winterfell. Many people would be more than willing to use him for their own game. I told him it was nearing time for supper and he should get ready to eat. He nodded and I left closing the door behind me.

Supper went by fast as I looked around to see men from the North, Free Folk, the Vale, and Essos all talking in groups. I was about to leave when Jon saw me and told everyone to quiet down. "I would like to give a toast to Lord Frost. If it were not for him, Rickon would not be here today as well as many of us. To Lord Frost." Everyone chimed in at the end. I nodded and left. I retired to me chambers and got ready for bed. I was a little sore from the arrow wound so I fell asleep with ease.

The next few days went by quickly. We lit the funeral pyres for all the men that had died for our cause and burned those bodies that fought against us away from our fallen comrades. The Manderly, Wylis, found me and mentioned how he will forever be grateful for Jorro saving his life. He even promised to name his son after him. I asked him why his father did not send Wendel and I found out he was killed at the Red Wedding. He left after talking a few more minutes as he had to get ready for his father's arrival. I continued to learn more about the journeys Rickon, Jon and Sansa had and I told them of mine leaving out Daenerys for now. I learned, from Jon, the name of the man that Sansa asked for help in the battle. It shocked and angered me to learn that the man that basically killed my family and Lord Stark and started the war was the same man that helped the Starks take back Winterfell. I wrote a letter to Daenerys asking for Ser Barristan to come to Winterfell so that he could tell his story about what had happened at King's Landing with Petyr Baelish. I did not know if she was still in Meereen but she most likely would have sent a letter saying she was leaving. I learned about Davos Seaworth, once named Hand of the King by Stannis, now loyal follower of Jon Snow. We talked a bit about ourselves and why we were doing the things we are doing. Finally, all of the lords of the North and the Vale were gathered at Winterfell and discussing a mountain of topics.

 **Notes: A quick note that I changed the son of Lord Manderly because I found out it was Wendel that died at the Wedding and not Wylis. I fixed it in a previous chapter as well. I have a theory that the reason the Direwolf was south of the Wall in season 1 was due to Bran. He may have gone into the past and warged into Summer while he was still in the womb and that into warged him into the mother. He led her south and once he get her where he needed her to be he left her. Next chapter will be the King in the North scene and Brian will receive a letter. Remember that Barristan was saved by Brian and did not die fighting the Harpys. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Notes at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 6

I gathered in the Great Hall with the rest of the lords and leaders of the North, Vale, and Free Folk. There was talking going on and some squabbling between lords of the Vale and leaders of the Free Folk. I saw Jon sitting at the head table with Sansa to the left and Rickon to the right. He was looking around at the people at the meeting. I then saw Petyr Baelish sitting in a chair against the wall. If this was just him and I, he would have a sword through his chest right now. I looked at Jon again and he seemed disinterested in the squabbling between the men. Finally, one of the Vale lords, Yohn Royce, accused the Free Folk of being invaders. The Free Folk, Tormund, shot back that they did not invade but were invited. Yohn Royce shot back that he did not invite them.

Jon stood up and ceased the squabbling by mentioning that we all fought against the Boltons and that his father said that real friends are determined on the battle field. I smiled remembering some of Lord Stark's wisdom. Lord Cerwyn was the next one to stand up and talk about how the war is over and winter is here. He said they should head home and prepare. Jon shot back that the war was not and that the real enemy brings the storm. Everyone started talking to their neighbor and either saying that it was true or not believing him. I stared at Jon knowing that even though I have not seen them, I believed that the White Walkers were real. I figured that Dragons were right so why would the White Walkers not be real.

Lady Mormont stood up and talked directly to some of the lords. "One of your sons was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manderly. You were going to refuse the call if not for Lord Frost's help. Lord Glover, when the Starks came for your help, when they needed it most you refused them. And Lord Cerwyn, your father was flayed by Ramsay Bolton and were about to refuse the call until Lord Manderly's son convinced you that we could win. House Mormont remembers, the North Remembers. We know no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark. He may be a bastard but Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. He is my king from this day to his last day!" She sat down and I looked at Jon.

Lord Manderly was the next to stand up. "Lady Mormont speaks harshly but truly. I would not have sent my men to help if not for Lord Frost. I did not want more Manderly men to die for a lost cause. My son Wendel died at the Red Wedding for Robb Stark. I was not going to lose another but I was wrong and Lord Frost helped me see that. Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding, he is the White Wolf! The King in the North!" He drew his sword and knelt.

There was a mix of cheers and silence all the while men looked at Lord Manderly. Lord Glover was the next to stand. "I did not fight with you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. I can only admit that I was wrong and ask for forgiveness." He stopped and looked at Jon.

"There is nothing to forgive my lord." He replied. I could not see his face but based on his shoulders he was relieved.

"There are going to be more fights to come. House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years. My family will know that this day is the day I stood behind Jon Snow, the White Wolf! The King in the North!" He too drew his sword and knelt.

Other men drew their swords and started to chant King in the North. And soon all of the room was chanting it. I looked at Jon who stood back up and looked at the men claiming him king. I was the only one not chanting, not because I did not want to but because I could not. My fealty was to Daenerys Targaryen and claiming Jon as my king would be breaking my fealty. Everyone's morale was high after the lords knelt to Jon. Men were busy planning strategies about what they were going to do next, some were making weapons, some were creating clothes to keep them warm in the winter, and others were planning on how to keep food at a decent level. It was not until midday that I finally got time to talk to Jon about Daenerys. I found him in a room alone after he finished talking to his family.

"I just saw Sansa and Rickon leave. Is it alright if I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yes, they were just giving me their blessings to be the King. I did not want them to think I was taking anything away from them. What did you want to talk to me about?" He questioned.

"This is hard for me to say but my men and I cannot bend the knee to you. It is not that I do not want to, it is that I have already given my fealty to another." I told him.

"Please do not tell me it is the Lannisters." Jon said with a stern look.

"No, her name is Daenerys Targaryen. She is the last Targaryen and rightful ruler of Westeros. She is a little over her head but she wants to make Westeros a better place where people can thrive. I was there in Meereen when she conquered it and released all of the slaves. She made the mistake of not preparing for what to do after but she cares about the people. I am sorry…" I tried explaining.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I just do not know exactly what to do. These people have claimed me king and now there is another person out there claiming to be a ruler of Westeros. She must be ready to make her journey to Westeros and reclaim her birthright. When she does I will not know what to do. I bend the knee, all of these men may see me as a traitor or weakling. I do not bend the knee; she may kill us." He confided in me.

"Let me talk to her. I will try to get her to understand reason about what has happened here. There are two other things I must tell you as well. The first is that she has dragons, three of them. I know how it sounds but it is true. And the second is about Petyr Baelish. He is the reason the war started and why our family members are dead. I sent a letter to Daenerys asking for a man named Ser Barristan to come and tell us about what Baelish has done. I am waiting on a reply so we cannot make a move yet." I then went on to explain what Ser Barristan had told me about Baelish in Meereen. After going through everything Jon looked like he wanted to kill Baelish right now. I had to calm him down saying that we would lose the Vale if we were not smart.

It was the next day that a page knocked on my door. He handed me a letter. There was just a small string keeping it rolled up. I opened the letter and read its contents.

 _Dear Lord Frost,_

 _I received your letter shortly before I started sailing towards Westeros. First, I congratulate you on your win. Second, I do hope you can get the North to side with me as I do not want you to become my enemy. You may have sworn your fealty to me but should you be caught in the crossfire between us, I give you the permission to side with the North. Last, My Hand, Tyrion Lannister, advised me that it would be a wonderful idea to see Petyr Baelish finally get what he has coming to him. Ser Barristan is on his way to Winterfell to make this Petyr Baelish see punishment for his crimes. Ser Barristan will also be there to try to help you get the North to side with me. Tyrion Lannister seems to be an old friend of Jon Snow and believes Jon to be as honorable as his father. That said Jon could see that honor compels him not to side with me but urge him to forgo his honor this one time. I have the alliance of the Tyrells and Dorne and have an army of over 100,000 men. I do wish you luck on your endeavor and hope everything works for the best._

 _Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Meeren, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the all the Dothraki, The Unburnt and Mother of Dragons._

I looked at the letter and blew a sigh of relief. I read it again and came up with more questions, like why was Tyrion Lannister her Hand and why did the Tyrells side with her when they were allied with the Lannisters and what happened to cause that shift? We needed answers but before that we needed to stop Baelish when we had the time and surprise on our side. I figured if she sent Ser Barristan off immediately after my letter that meant we had about another week before he arrived. I went off to see Jon and found him with Rickon and Sansa. I told them about the letter and he must have told them what Baelish had done because they were upset the minute I mentioned his name. Sansa told me to add giving her to the Boltons and killing her aunt as his crimes. I looked at her and felt sorry for her because of what had happened. We came up with the plan to imprison Petyr Baelish the next day.

We also talked about how Daenerys had asked the North to bend the knee. We looked at Jon and were shocked to hear that he will bend the knee. He explained that if he does not the North will die and the White Walkers will overrun Westeros. There were more important things than being a king as he talked about swearing fealty to Daenerys only if she agrees to help with the war to come. I was relieved until he mentioned how the other lords will take it and realized that the North is still difficult lead even as with a king. We left and went to our chambers for the night.

Morning came and our plan to stop Baelish commenced. Lord Davos met with us and told us Jon told him the plan and agreed to it. I realized how loyal Davos was to Jon and it amazed me that Davos would follow someone who had no real claim to a throne. Sansa got Baelish to meet her at the Godswood to talk to her about Jon. I was there already and excused myself from them only to stick around. Finally, I saw Jon and Davos come up from the other sides so that he would have to go through the water to get away. We acted fast and Baelish was on the ground. He was telling us that he would get the Vale to turn against the North. "Just like you betrayed Lord Stark, just like you betrayed Sansa. You may want the Throne but just because you want it does not mean you will get it. You will pay for everything you have done." I told him. We threw him in a prison and told Yohn Royce what we believed he did and shockingly he agreed to follow us. Petyr Baelish's time was coming to an end in a few days. It was around midday when we received two letters. One with a three headed dragon and one with the mark of Oldtown.

 **Notes: Remember Ser Barristan was saved by Lord Frost so Daenerys thinks she owes Brian this at least. Now that is not to say she isn't thinking about how she can use this to her advantage but we will find out either in the next chapter or the one after why he truly came to help. He will actually play an important role not only for the trial of Baelish but the entire story. Just so you know it is not Sam that sent a letter from Oldtown. Sam still thinks Jon is Lord Commander. If Daenerys sounds a little OC, I wrote it like that. She still has Ser Barristan so he keeps her from falling into a bad place. It is with his and Tyrion's help that she understands the role of honor in the North thus giving Brian the okay to forgo his fealty should he fail. Thanks for reading, if you feel like this was not a good chapter let me know in the reviews just please be civil about it. The chapter was probably more difficult to write it because it was supposed to set up a lot for the coming chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Notes at the end.

Chapter 7

The Starks, Lord Davos, Tormund, a few of the Vale leaders including Lord Royce, all the heads of houses in the North and I were in the Great Hall when we received the letters. The letters were given to Jon who read the one from Oldtown first. He read out loud, "King Tommen Baratheon has died and Cersei Lannister has been pronounced Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Due to no known living descendant of former King Robert Baratheon, Cersei Lannister is next in line to ascend the throne. The Great Sept of Baelor has been destroyed killing many. Some of those include the Hand of the King Kevin Lannister, Master of Ships and Coin Mace Tyrell, Queen Margaery, and her brother Loras Tyrell."

When he finished Sansa looked angry. "Cersei blew up the Sept. She must have either made more Wildfire or knew of some. All of those people are dead because of her." She expressed. Her words were seething with hatred.

We all looked at her and knew that she was most likely telling the truth. Jon paused for a little while longer then started reading the one from Daenerys. "To the King in the North. I am Daenerys Targaryen. I am sure you know that Ser Barristan will be coming to help you bring justice to Lord Baelish. I am writing to you to give you time to decide whether or not you will want to bend the knee. Ser Barristan will be arriving soon but he will also be there to get your reply. My Hand, Lord Tyrion, has told me that it was most likely Cersei Lannister that blew up the Sept of my ancestor. He said she did it with Wildfire and he believes that there may be more all-around King's Landing. If he is right, and he mostly likely is, she would rather blow up King's Landing than lose it. I hope I can count on the North's help." He finished.

There was murmuring and yelling going on about both of the letters. I looked around the room. Remembering all of the people that sat in this very room. Many no longer live and those that are still alive are forever changed due to all we have been through. I looked at the Starks and then directly at Jon. He nodded his head as an okay to speak up and in defense for Daenerys.

"Daenerys Targaryen is not like those that sit on the Iron Throne. She cares about her people not just a select few. I have witnessed it firsthand. I say we bend the knee because we cannot afford to fight her. We will lose. She has three dragons that can help us fight the enemy beyond the Wall. I believe we can keep our independence with good negotiations. Her advisors do not want the North to suffer. Ser Barristan held great esteem for the North and Tyrion Lannister understands what the North has gone through and why we might not trust Daenerys. I believe if we negotiate that we bend the knee but ask that Jon remains king for a time until everything is settled and the White Walkers are defeated she will agree." I explained.

"How do we know she will not just kill us anyways because of what the North did to her family?" Lord Manderly questioned.

"She has been taught by her advisors the truth of what had caused the Rebellion. When I talked to her in Meereen she was hostile at first. Then she was taught the truth about her father and what her brother did. She understood why Lord Stark and Jon Arryn rebelled. She does not hate them or their children. She just wants the Iron Throne which is technically hers by right because Robert Baratheon illegally took it because two Targaryen heirs still lived. I say we bend the knee with the terms I mentioned before." I explained.

Lord Glover stood up. "When I knelt only a couple of days ago, I said that I would follow you. Whatever you do I will follow. I would just like to throw my support for Lord Frost's plan. We keep you as our king and gain an ally to help fight in the war to come."

The other lords agreed and Jon stood up. "I will bend the knee. We will figure out the exact terms at a later time but for now we must keep building up or stock of food and drink. We need to continue training and making weapons. Ser Barristan will be here in a few days and we must prepare for the trial as well." Everyone nodded and started to filter out of the hall. I about to leave when Jon asked me to stay. "Brian, you have met with Daenerys before. Is there anything I should do to make sure the meeting goes well and we can get what we want?" He asked.

"Be truthful. She has been used as a political figure and essentially a slave for other people. She does not want to deal with people who have hidden agendas. Put all of your cards on the table. She is our age Jon. Just like us she has been through a lot for our age. We have a chance to bring peace again to Westeros so I urge you to be careful with her. She still has some of the Targaryen temper, even though it does not show up very often. It is not as bad as the Mad King's so do not worry about that but she will kill you if it seems you are there to harm her." I told him.

"Good, I want you there with me to help me if I start to mess up. You know her well enough to know when she is getting frustrated or if she is feeling good about the meeting." He said.

I nodded my head and left. There was a lot that happened the next few days while we waited for Ser Barristan. Hellela married the Free Folk, Grunold, and let us just say that I would be surprised if she was not with child. They spent a whole day pretty much in a room. I also formally met the giant Wun Wun. Even though he does not speak in sentences Tormund helped me start to understand him. Tormund reminded me a little bit of my oldest brother William. A brute force and someone who hates reading and would rather fight. Lord Davos and I talked about anything, Stannis, Shireen, Daenerys, his family and mine, and what we would like to do when all of this is over. I visited my old home Snowfall with Red. It was in ruins either from the Greyjoy invasion or the Boltons. Either way I knew that it would stay a ruin for a while because we could not afford to waste time rebuilding it while preparing for the White Walkers. I visited what used to be the small castle where I grew up. It was still standing but it was well passed its glory days. Red and I walked inside and through the castle. I went to the hall and looked at the destroyed banner of my house. I smiled as I thought about how I was avenging them. It also made me realize that I was the only one left and that should I die my house would die with me. Red and I went back to Winterfell. I talked to Lord Manderly about selling about 40 of my ships to raise funds to help with the food supplies. He told me he would do what he could and I thanked him. The day was upon us when Ser Barristan would show up and we waited.

When the horn blew to signal his arrival we saw what appeared to be a dozen men with him. We had expected it but also expected there to be more men. I told Jon that it was a good sign as Daenerys trusts us more than we think. We opened the gates and Ser Barristan and his men came in. They got of their horses and turned towards us. "It is good to see you again Lord Frost. I am glad to see you still alive. My queen was quite happy to receive your letter telling us you succeeded. I am here to help you bring justice to Baelish. Your fathers were good and honorable men." He stated. He then turned to Jon and said, "I cannot bend the knee to you but I do acknowledge you as King as does my queen. I hope you understand."

"I understand and acknowledge the same as to why I cannot bend the knee to Daenerys." Jon replied. Ser Barristan nodded and Jon continued. "I know you came for a reply to the letter you sent but to me the more important business right now is Baelish. I want the trial to take place tomorrow if possible."

Ser Barristan responded, "That is more than reasonable. I must say that I am surprised that you will hold a trial. Most young men would have killed their enemy without one. I can see how much Lord Stark's teachings stuck with you."

Jon nodded and showed Ser Barristan and his men where they can stay. Later that evening after supper, I went to meet Ser Barristan. I knocked on his door and he let me in. "What is it you wanted to talk about Lord Frost?"

"I just wanted to know how our queen is doing. I was surprised to read that Tyrion Lannister is her Hand." I responded.

"Yes, so was I but it made sense. He is not the same man he used to be. He does not drink as much and I have yet to see him go to a brothel. Tyrion convinced her to send me as the chances of her being hurt by anyone in Dorne would be near impossible. Tyrion Lannister has been good for her. He understands what it will be like fighting for the Throne. His guidance has really brought out the best in her. She is more understanding and less impulsive." He told me.

"That is good to hear. She deserves the Throne. Not only because of her birth but because she has come a long way from where she started. Her mistakes in Meereen has given her a better idea of how to rule Westeros. I hope to be around to see it." I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I left out an important part in the letter. The stories we have heard about White Walkers are true. I may not have seen them but you have the word of the men of the Night's Watch, Jon, and the Free Folk. We will need Daenerys to help us fight them. Even then it may not be enough." I explained.

He nodded and then we started to talk about what happened after I left Meereen. He told me what happened in Essos and I told him what happened here. It was getting late and I bid him good night and left.

It was the beginning of the day and everyone was getting ready for the trial. Sansa had told Jon everything that Baelish had done that was relevant to the trial. Ser Barristan told Jon everything he knew was relevant. When Baelish was brought out, I saw for the first time what Lord Stark may have looked like when he was imprisoned. Everyone rose as Baelish made his way to the stand.

Petyr Baelish looked exactly how you would expect someone thrown in the dungeons to look. His hair was wild and greasy. His face had splotches of gray on it most likely from the dust in the dungeons. His clothes were dirty and ragged. The only thing that made me happy was seeing him utterly defeated.

Jon spoke up, "Petyr Baelish you stand accused of betraying Eddard Stark while he was trying to do right by the Seven Kingdoms in announcing Cersei Lannister's as offspring of Jaime Lannister. Your betrayal led to him being beheaded for trying to do what is right. You are also accused of killing Lysa Arryn, your own wife by marriage. And you are accused of betraying Sansa Stark by selling her to the Boltons. If anyone can think of any other accusations, please announce them now."

No one spoke up so the witnesses, by order of the accusations spoke. Ser Barristan stood up and spoke about how he witnessed the betrayal of Ned Stark. "Lord Stark wanted to take the Cersei and her children into custody as he found out that they were not Robert's children. He believed he had the City Watch's help in doing that task. Janos Slynt was already loyal to the Lannisters instead of doing what was right. Petyr Baelish promised Lord Stark that the City Watch would help him and after killing all of the men with Lord Stark, Baelish held a knife to Lord Stark's throat."

Everyone was murmuring about the story. Ser Barristan went on about everything that had happened just before the beheading of Lord Stark. Many in the hall started to get angry and hostile and it was only until Jon called for everyone to calm down that there was silence. Jon then asked for Sansa to speak about the death of Lysa Arryn.

"I went to see my Aunt Lysa, who had summoned me. She then showed me the Moon Door and started to accuse me of kissing Lord Baelish. Lysa yelled that her husband, father, and my mother had stood between her and Lord Baelish from being together." When she mentioned all the people that stood between them I started to drift off thinking. Lysa's father was old and ill so it was only a matter of time before he died. Her sister died at a wedding so that was not her fault. Her husband though. Jon Arryn was said to be in excellent health just before dying. He supposedly had some of the best healers in the Seven Kingdoms help him. I had stayed thinking about the whole ordeal that time had slipped away and realized that Yohn Royce had just finished speaking.

Jon then stood up and asked if there was anyone that wanted to ask Petyr Baelish anything. I stood up and asked, "Did you mastermind the murder of Jon Arryn?" Everyone looked at me with a shocked expression. Baelish turned towards me and asked how I figured that out. Everyone started talking again until Jon yelled for silence. It then hit me completely. "You wanted the war to happen. It was your one chance to become king. You had Lysa Arryn poison Jon Arryn. Lysa Arryn even admitted to Sansa that everyone who could get in the way of her love for you was dead. You used her infatuation with you to start the war." I looked at him angrily. Jon again had to silence everyone because of the shouting going on. I then said to Baelish, "Is Robin Arryn your son?" Everyone was quiet to hear the answer.

"I do not know if he is or not. There is a chance that he is my son but I cannot be sure if he is or not." He replied.

Jon knowing what that meant had to tell everyone that this information would be dealt with at a later time. With the help of Tormund, a man from the Vale, and Jon himself they came to the conclusion that he was guilty and sentenced to die. They took Baelish outside and put him on a block. He struggled but Jon grabbed his sword and proceeded with the way the North dealt with executions. He gave Baelish the chance for last words. Baelish cursed and in the blink of an eye his head was sliced off. Ser Barristan looked at me and I at him knowing that the greatest threat to the Starks was now dead. Everyone left as Jon told everyone that they were dismissed and to continue on with the day.

 **Notes:** The reason Littlefinger is admitting to killing Jon Arryn and maybe fathering Robin is that he has nothing else to lose. He plays is final game with everyone because if Robin is his, Robin is a bastard and does not have the right to lead the Vale. If he isn't Littlefinger's son then there will always be that question if he really is Jon Arryn's child. It is basically a lose-lose situation because now the decision of a group of people affects a child that has done nothing wrong.


	9. Chapter 8

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 8

It was a week after Baelish's beheading that Jon received a letter from the Night's Watch. He immediately grabbed Sansa and Rickon, and headed north to the Wall. A few others went with them like Tormund, Lyanna Mormont, and a few other lords. Lord Davos stayed behind as Jon wanted someone he believed trained enough to handle the castle and its affairs. It was the next day in the Great Hall that Lord Davos and I were talking about what was happening that we received another letter. This one had no sigil or author. It read:

 _Walder Frey and a two of his sons are dead. The other sons are fighting over who should take over the Twins and Riverrun. Now would be a good time to strike as most of the men would stand down if it came to a siege. Due to the fighting amongst the family the Twins are losing money and food. They would not last long in a siege, a month tops. I have heard that they have maybe 5000 men at the Twins and half that at Riverrun. Strike now to avenge the Red Wedding._

Lord Davos and I looked at each other. We talked about whether we should hurry and bring an army to the Twins or wait until Jon gets back. We spent half the day weighing the outcomes. I talked to some of my men to see what they thought and all of them agreed to follow me to the Twins if we went. My men numbered around 4800. Lord Davos talked to some of the other lords including those from the Vale and said they would give half of the 20000 men they had. The Northern houses and the Free Folk agreed to send half of the 4000 men they had but Wun Wun was needed to help with Winterfell. It would give us roughly 17000 men to take back Riverrun and to take the Twins. Lord Davos and I gathered the lords and talked about the possibility of taking the two areas.

Yohn Royce said, "The Vale will send 5000 men to Riverrun to start the siege giving you about 5000 Vale soldiers to take the Twins. We must be quick though, the Freys may still be allied to the Lannisters and they still have an army of our size."

Lord Davos and I nodded and said it was a good idea. The supplies Lord Manderly received from my forty ships would help keep food and drink stocked for almost an entire year in Winterfell. We would take some including some of the wood. I told some of the lords that were following me that we would use the wood to create a few catapults. My men knew how to build some we would just need to find projectiles. I was getting ready to turn in for the night when Ser Barristan came and found me.

"I hear you are going to the Twins and Riverrun. I was wondering if I could accompany you?" He asked me.

"Why? You have nothing to gain and everything to lose should you die." I replied.

"I want to see you in action. Your men speak of you as a great commander. While Jon Snow may be better your men speak highly of you. From what I witnessed in Meereen, I would have to agree." He told me.

"Thank you for the kind words Ser Barristan. You can accompany me if that is what you want. I might ask you for some help along the way. My men may say I am a great commander but I am still learning and will always seek help." I replied.

He looked at me awkwardly as if he wanted to say something but nodded and said he would see me in the morning. I went to my chambers and sat down at the table. There was a book about siege tactics. I read a few ways to be far enough away from the walls to keep my men from dying while inflicting as much damage as possible. There were a few pages about using flaming projectiles to do the most damage. We would need oil and I knew it would be hard to come by because of the winter. We needed to save as much oil as possible for when it gets to be really cold. I read few more pages and then headed to bed.

I woke up early the next morning to get ready. Ser Barristan and the men he came with would be joining us. The Manderly heir, Lord Glover, Lord Hornwood, Lord Mazin and a couple Vale lords were riding with me to the Twins. The rest of the Northern lords were staying behind to make sure the planning for the coming war would be completed. I was getting ready to saddle my horse when Hellela approached me. She told me sadly that she would not be leaving with me and that her time as a soldier would end for now at least.

"I might be with child so I cannot go. You know I would be right beside you but I would never forgive myself if I lose my possible child to fighting." She sounded torn.

"Hey, do not worry about it. Should we take the Twins I will put in a good word for you to take control. I know you would be the first person next to me if not for something this important. Jon knows how well you understand things like running a house. He told me he owes me so if possible I will hopefully be able to collect it. If not, then maybe you can take over the Last Hearth." I told her how proud I was that she has come so far from where she was when I first met her in Essos. I also told her that should Grunold wish to stay he can.

"Telling Free Folk to stay away from a fight is like telling the Iron Bank money does not matter. Plus, if he did stay I would kick his ass because he is fighting for his home now." She told me.

"You know; you will have to create a sigil for your house should you be given the Twins." I told her.

"Well when you come back, I will tell you what it will be. Grunold already knows but I made him promise not to tell you." She gloated.

I laughed and wished her luck saying that she would make a great mother. She thanked me and headed off. I finished saddling my horse and knew it would take about 2 weeks to get to the Twins. We had planned for a little over 3 weeks in case weather was bad. Ser Barristan came up to me and told me that it seemed like everyone was ready to go. I told some of the lords that I needed to speak to Lord Davos and we would leave as soon as I got back. They nodded and started going around to get everyone ready. I found Lord Davos in the Great Hall talking to some of the lords that were staying.

"Lord Davos we are about to head out. Tell Jon that I will send a letter when we start the siege and a letter either saying we failed or that the Twins are ours. I told Yohn Royce to send a letter to Jon when he begins the siege of Riverrun."

He nodded and wished me luck. I was about to leave when he said, "You may not have been born into a great family but your actions have made your family great. They will one day say that the Battle of Winterfell marked the day House Frost made a king. The Starks owe you more than you could know yet you ask for nothing. Why?"

"The same reason you asked Stannis for nothing. Loyalty." I replied. "If not for Stannis you would not be where you are today. Without the Starks, I would not be where I am today so to me they do not owe me anything."

He nodded and told me he understood. I nodded back and left. Ser Barristan brought my horse to me and I got on. I looked out and saw banners of all different houses. Lord Davos voted me commander of the forces and while some of the older men disagreed that I was too young, Ser Barristan stepped in. He told them that while I was young, there was no one there he could think that would lead this army without thinking of the families that they had back here. He told them that I wanted all of these men to return home not just because I wanted soldiers for the coming war but because I know first-hand what it is like to lose an entire family. After Ser Barristan spoke of me, the lords agreed to follow me. We left with me leading the army. 12000 were going to take the Twins and hopefully all would go to Riverrun.

It took as one day over the two weeks to get to the Twins and I had my men build the two catapults that we had the supplies for. We found projectiles along the way, trees and some decent sized boulders. I had sent a letter to Jon saying we were beginning the siege. I wrote a letter to the Freys to either surrender the Twins or have your men die. I gave it to a messenger who came back with a reply saying that the Twins and Riverrun belong to the Freys and that the Lannisters would help them. I laughed because the Lannisters would not be here in time. It took another day for the catapults to be built but when they were completed we moved to a safe location where they could not hit us but we could hit them with the catapults.

I gave the command, "Load the catapults!" I waited a couple of seconds before I heard that they were loaded. I unsheathed my sword, Rebirth, and yelled, "Loose!" I could see the shadows of the boulders as they flew to the walls of the Twins. What I saw next put a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 9

Don't own GOT of ASOIAF. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 9

The boulders crashed into the walls one of them hitting the top killing a few of the Frey soldiers. I yelled, "ready the second round!" The soldiers on the wall nocked arrows and fired but were short by quite a distance. When the soldiers realized they could not hit us they retreated off the walls. I yelled again, "load the catapults!" The men gave me the ready call and I yelled, "Loose!" The boulders flew again this time they both hit the wall destroyed a part of it.

It did not take long before the gate rose and men came out. I had the soldiers grab an arrow to get ready when they were in range. One of the men, I was assuming was the commander, was waving a white flag. I told my men to hold and requested a few men including Lord Glover and Ser Barristan to come with. We met halfway between the two armies. The commander started talking about a truce.

"We will surrender the castle to you. I just request that my men are not harmed as they were following my orders." He said.

"You are not a Frey are you?" I asked.

"No, the Frey's were too busy fighting over who was in command of the Twins that I took over the army." He replied.

"Alright, you and your men will not be harmed so long as you swear fealty to Jon Snow, King in the North. He is your king now from this day until his last day. You and any other high ranking soldier will kneel before him in Winterfell and give him the Twins. Also bring out any Frey men over eight and ten." I told him.

He told his men to bring them out. They followed his commands and brought out over a dozen Frey men. I told them, "While you were following your father's orders in the Red Wedding your punishment will be to join the Night's Watch. Everyone woman and child of Walder Frey will not be harmed but they will no longer control the Twins. King Jon will decide who becomes the new lord. If you do not like these terms my men will cut you down and your entire family and army will be killed much like what your father did at the Red Wedding." I told them.

They nodded as if defeated. I told them they can have time with their families before they leave with fifty men to go to the wall. They told me that Edmure Tully was still in the dungeons and his wife and son were in the castle. I went to the dungeons and found him. He looked a little defeated until he saw my sigil.

"You belong to the North. I remember that sigil, I thought all of you were dead." He said.

"No, I am the last surviving son of Meric Frost. My brothers were killed by the Lannisters and Freys. We have overtaken the Twins and sent many of Walder Frey's sons to the Wall. Another army is besieging Riverrun as we speak. We will give you back your home, do not worry about that." I explained to him.

"I do not know if I will be welcomed back for what I did." He cried.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"My uncle the Blackfish retook Riverrun and held it for the North. I was then used as a pawn by Jaime Lannister to retake it for the Freys. Jaime Lannister threatened me with the death of my son if I did not do what he ordered. I followed his plan and it worked but my uncle was killed. I doubt anyone would follow me after what I did." He explained.

"Then rebuild your trust with your men. You think it was easy to do what I have done. I did not think it was possible to get to where I am today but it happened. I worked hard and got better. Look at the Starks. They were split and now Rickon, Sansa, and their brother Jon hold Winterfell. Jon Snow is the King of the North. You can be a good leader again; you just have to work at it." I told him.

He nodded and he left his cell. The first thing he did was seek out his son. When I went with him I saw the awkwardness of his reaction to his wife but it was understandable. I left them and nearly bumped into a young woman who was carrying wine. "I am sorry my lady. I did not see you there."

"It is alright my lord. It was my fault; I was not paying attention to where I was going." She replied with a smile.

I looked at her quizzically as someone who nearly died should be saddened or scared. She looked me straight in the eyes and told me, "I look a little different from when we last met, Brian. Let me show you what I really look like." She tore off her face and I was shocked that I was looking at Arya Stark.

"You were taught to be a Faceless Man. I was in Braavos so I heard about them if you are wondering how I know that. There is so much of your story that needs to be told but it can wait. We are making for Riverrun so if you want to go to Winterfell I can have someone transport you." I told her.

"No, I will go with you. I may even be of some use to you." She replied.

I nodded and I got all of the lords together and told them to meet in the hall. While this was going on I went to write a letter to Jon saying we took over the Twins and were sending men to the Night's Watch. We have gained an extra 5000 men for our armies 3000 of which would be following me to Riverrun. I went to the hall with Arya and asked for everyone's silence as I had something important to say. "We have avenged the Red Wedding! We will find out where Robb Stark's body is and bring it back to Winterfell where he belongs! There will be another Stark returning home as well! Arya Stark was found here at the Twins! She was the one who wrote the letter telling us what had happened! The Starks are back!" Loud cheers erupted, morale of my troops were very high. Roslin told us where she had heard where they put Robb Stark and some of the Northern men went to search the area. They came back and said they found him with a sad look on their face. I told ten men to go back to Winterfell with his body so they can put him in the crypts. After finding Robb we settled in and began planning our move to Riverrun. In two days we left to march on Riverrun.

It took two more days to reach Riverrun but when we reached Riverrun, Yohn Royce met us. "We gave them a chance for truce but they denied it. I was thinking of using the boats that my men have built to use the small waterway to attack them." He suggested.

"A good plan but how about we used Edmure Tully first before we do that. There are still those loyal to the Tully's in Riverrun who may open the drawbridge. We also brought his wife and son to help convince those that think they can win to surrender." I replied.

He nodded and agreed. He asked me how I thought of that plan and I told him that Ser Barristan helped guide me there. I told him that Ser Barristan understands that having men when we go to war is important and any deaths that we suffer could change the outcome of the next battle. I wanted to starve out the remaining Frey forces but doing so would mean that the next person who takes over Riverrun will not have that food to feed his army. Ser Barristan helped me understand that.

We told Edmure to get ready but to be far enough away from any chance of him being shot. He nodded and brought his wife with him to help him get the forces to surrender. "I am Edmure Tully the lord of Riverrun. The Twins have been taken from Frey control. If you surrender, no one will be harmed. There is an army of about 20000 ready to take the castle. We have catapults to destroy the walls. Surrender the castle and give us the lord or lords that rule over it."

It all went smoothly as the men opened the drawbridge to let us in and we once again put up Tully Banners in place of the Frey banners. One of Walder Frey's sons was the lord and we sent him to the Wall with a group of five men. We stayed in Riverrun for a day and planned who would stay there. We agreed that Roslin and Edmure's son would stay as well as Yohn Royce as he has already pledged fealty to Jon and he had experience of being lord of a large area. We agreed that some of the Vale men would stay to help the Tully men. The rest would go back to Moat Cailin where they were staying.

We headed out and knew it would be a few weeks before we returned to Winterfell. Along the way Arya told me her life after her father's beheading. I told her my story after I left Westeros. I told her that nobody gave up hope that she still alive but with everything going on, it was hard to try to figure out where she might be. Ser Barristan joined us and talked about some of the things that went on after he was released from his vow from the Kingsguard. About two days after we left Riverrun and we about to pass the Twins, we heard a howl. Red jumped up as he heard it and walked to the direction of the howl. Arya and I followed. To our surprise there was a Direwolf that had yellow eyes and instantly went to Arya. I looked in amazement that Nymeria was still alive. It made me smile that for once everything was looking up. What shocked me more though was that there was a pack of wolves that came out of the trees. Nymeria barked at them most likely saying that we were friends because the wolves calmed down. Arya had a smile that never left her face while we were making our way to Winterfell. It took another two weeks to get back but the shocking events continued even after we got back.


	11. Chapter 10

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 10

The gates opened and the Starks we behind the door. Not only was there Jon, Rickon, and Sansa but there was also Bran. There was a girl helping him with his cart. They looked at the girl beside me and realized who it was. I heard a chorus of "Arya!" She ran to them and hugged all of them. While all the Starks were talking and hugging, I walked into Winterfell. They must have noticed Nymeria because I heard them yelling her name. It was near nighttime when all of the commotion settled down. It was mainly due to everyone running out of energy celebrating the return of the Starks.

Jon told Ser Barristan a letter came for him two days ago. He told him they received a letter from Daenerys as well saying that she was in Dorne preparing to march to King's Landing. Ser Barristan went to his chambers to read the letter and most likely send one back. We also mentioned we would deal with Robin Arryn tomorrow and determine if he should remain Lord of the Vale or if someone like Yohn Royce should take over. I decided to turn in for the night.

I was in my chamber when I heard a knock. It was Bran at the door with the girl who was named Meera Reed. I let them in and when they came in they looked at me with serious expressions. Bran started, "Our fathers were at the Tower of Joy when my aunt died. Our fathers did not tell us the whole or true story. Meera's father stabbed Arthur Dayne through the back of his throat. My father finished him off and your father killed the other Kingsguard. My father ran up to the Tower to find my aunt dying in a pool of blood. What he left out of his story was that my aunt Lyanna was dying because she gave birth to a son. A son by the name of Aemon. Your fathers came up after tending to their wounds and saw what was going on. My father looked at them and was worried what may have happened. They told him that this secret would be told when the time was right or it would die with them."

Meera jumped in, "This child was the offspring of Rhaegar Targaryen. Had Bran's father not promised to protect him, Robert would have had him killed, much like the child's two siblings. This child is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. My father is the only one living with the knowledge of the child."

Bran continued, "I saw in a vision a note being written by our three fathers. I could not read it but they were talking about the child."

I looked up and ran to my bag. I looked through it for the letter my father gave me just before I left Westeros. It was a little damaged but not too bad as I unrolled it. "Is this what you are talking about?" I asked. I set it down on the table and used stones to keep it flattened. It read,

 _To whoever reads this. Know that Eddard Stark, Howland Reed, and Meric Frost willingly committed treason to save a child that took no part in the outbreak of the Rebellion. This child is the offspring of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. His name given to him by his mother is Aemon Targaryen. He is the heir to the Iron Throne. Eddard Stark has promised to keep him as his own. His name under Eddard Stark will be Jon Snow. When the time is right show him this letter and hopefully one of us will be alive to tell him the truth. We know everything will change once he knows but he must try to understand it was to try to protect him._

We read it once more and realized that Jon Snow, our Jon Snow, was the true king of Westeros. I looked at Bran and Meera and they did not look as shocked as I was. It then hit me that Bran saw this and knew about Jon. I looked at him and he nodded as if he knew what I was thinking. I went to a chair and sat down still not processing what was going on exactly. A little smile ran across my face as I wondered what Jon would be like when he finds out if I am like this. Bran called for me to help me get out of my trance.

"You know what this means right? Jon is the King. He can command everyone to fight the White Walkers. We need him to find out because it is important that he can command everyone. I wrote a letter to Lord Reed telling him I know about Lyanna and I received a letter back a day ago saying he is on his way."

"How will the North handle it though let alone Daenerys. She wants the Iron Throne and if Jon is an obstacle I cannot predict what she will do. I bent the knee to Daenerys thinking she was the true heir but with this revelation, it means that I should bend the knee to Jon." I said.

We talked for a few more hours before sleep started to get to us. Our plan was to hand Jon the letter when Lord Reed comes and tells him about his true lineage. I told them that I would bend the knee to Jon when I find out. When they left I went to the bed and slept. I dreamt about my family and the Starks. I dreamt what the place would look like if there was still a Targaryen rule. I saw my family happy but there was no Jon as he was in King's Landing as the second son to Rhaegar. There was talk about Jon, or Aemon as was his birth name, being betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. It was a happy time to live but then things started turning bad. Winter was upon us and dead men were killing the villagers and my family was riding toward Winterfell to help keep us safe. I saw my brothers' horses fall from arrows and my brothers were butchered by the dead men. My mother was next and my father was hit by an arrow and we made it to Winterfell just before he died. His eyes changed though and in an instant he was on top of me with a sword. I woke up from the dream in a sweat. I looked out and while it was snowing, it was not as bad as it was in my dreams.

I went to the hall and saw some of the men gathered as the start of the day was beginning. We would be talking about Robin Arryn and his situation. The few Freys that came with were going to bend the knee as was Edmure Tully. We started with the new lord of the Twins which was given to Hellela after I asked Jon to think about giving it to her. I mentioned her background and the fact that the Wildlings needed to have a hold in Westeros. In the back of my mind though was the letter and Jon. I tried to focus on what was going on but I would often drift to the back of my mind. Before I knew it, the topic of Robin Arryn came up.

Jon started the discussion. "I know this topic is a hard one but remember we will be changing the life of an innocent boy with our choice today. One choice will be to make him a Stone instead of an Arryn and the Arryn family line is gone. A second would be to keep him an Arryn but make keep him from marrying so that his children do not carrying the Arryn name. A third choice would be to do nothing at all and keep things the way they are."

For hours there was discussions about what to do and finally everyone came to the decision that Robin can keep the name but lose his seat as head of the Vale and to keep from marrying. Jon named Yohn Royce the new head of the Vale. He wrote a letter to Yohn Royce explaining what the situation was and his new title. He bid everyone a good rest of the day and to enjoy the peace while it lasts. I spent time with Red. We walked around Winterfell and went to the Godswood. We played with a stick I found along the way and while we were just sitting Sansa came up to us. She asked if she could sit with us. I nodded and told her she did not have to ask. She was too busy petting Red's fur to respond.

She said, "I want to thank you for all you have done for my family. You saved Rickon and brought Arya back. This place is starting to feel just like home again. The only thing missing is my father, mother, and Robb. I know it has been more than enough time to move on but I still grieve for them."

"There is no time table for grieving Sansa. What we have all been through would take its toll on everyone. We just take it one day at a time and get through it the best we can. We lean on those around us to help us. I still grieve for mine. It reminds you to love what you have right now. Let me give you some advice Sansa. Do not forget the past but do not let it control what you do now. Things are changing Sansa, what we once believed to be a myth is no longer a myth. People we once thought our enemies are now our allies." I told her.

She nodded and I excused myself while letting Red stay with her as he enjoyed the attention she was giving him. I was walking around Winterfell some more. I looked at the training yard and saw Rickon practicing his archery. It brought me back to a time when I was learning archery with Jon and Robb. We either overshot the target or undershot it. It brought a smile to my face as I continued. I saw Arya and Bran telling each other their stories of their respective journeys. Jon was sitting alone in the hall. He looked exhausted from everything going on the last few days. "You should get some sleep Jon. A King needs to be well rested to be able to rule effectively."

"I know but I was just thinking about the future. When I bend the knee to Daenerys and beyond that. The best way to make an alliance is through marriage. I could ask to marry Daenerys but that would mean I would be going to King's Landing. I must stay in the North to help plan against the invasion of the White Walkers. Bran and Rickon are too young to marry, let alone I was thinking that Rickon could marry Lyanna Mormont. They are close to the same age and it would mean that one of the most loyal houses in the North will be bound to the Starks. Rickon may have to give up his Stark name but Bran can keep it. I knew being a King would be hard but I now have to worry about everything in my kingdom now. What is good for one house may not be good for another. It is exhausting to think about." He confessed.

"Then do what every other King has done. Get a small council to help you. Tormund can help with the Free Folk, Ser Davos can help with being your Hand as he held the position for Stannis, and Sansa knows about the politics of running a kingdom from her time in King's Landing." I replied.

"I should but picking one lord instead of another could cause problems and we cannot have that at this time. I guess I am scared that there will be consequences to my actions and now that there is finally peace and prosperity in the North I do not want to ruin it." He said.

"Good, that means you are acting like a real King. But know this, not acting could be worse that making the wrong choice. You could have done nothing to help the Free Folk but you did not. You went to help them making it so that thousands of Free Folk still live because of you. All of them would have died and would be fighting for the White Walkers. Take the time to think of a small council to help you, but do not worry about the lords you do not pick." I told him.

"Thank you, I should go get some sleep before I fall asleep on this table. That would not look good for a King." He laughed.

I nodded and he left. "He is right you know." A voice startled me. It was Ser Barristan. "A marriage is a good way to cement an alliance." He continued.

"That is why you are here is it not? To see if there was a man worthy to marry our Queen?" I asked.

"Yes and I have seen only two men worthy of her hand in marriage." I looked at him with a questioning expression. "You and Jon. Both of you care for the people and are willing to do what is right even if it means your death. So many people care more about being King and worry about a dynasty through their blood that they do not care about anything else. Jon and you are different, you care about making Westeros a better place for all to live in, poor or rich, common or highborn. You would let Daenerys sit the Iron Throne but make sure she is not overextending her powers. Jon is also right. He is needed in the North so that only makes one person in the North who I find suitable for the Queen. I will mention it to her when she comes North to meet with Jon." I looked at him as he told me that Daenerys was coming to the North.


	12. Chapter 11

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. I envision this story to be 20-25 chapters but it could be longer depending on how I end chapters. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 11

"When will she be here?" I asked Ser Barristan.

"In two days. She is at Dragonstone preparing for her invasion of King's Landing. Her dragons have grown since you last seen them. She has also learned to ride them so she will be flying here." He replied.

Two days I thought in my head. That is about the same time Howland Reed would show up. "Thank you Ser Barristan, I must prepare for her arrival. I will tell Jon about her arrival."

"No need I had already informed him. That is why he must have been exhausted. He was thinking of everything that needed to be prepared for the arrival of Her Grace. I was going to tell you but you were too busy relaxing and enjoying yourself and figured you needed the time." He told me.

I nodded to him and told him that I too need rest. He understood and we parted ways. I did not go to my room however; I went searching for Bran. I looked in his chambers to see if he gotten back from spending time with his family. As luck would have it, he was. I knocked and he let me in. It was no surprise that Meera was with him as well.

"Queen Daenerys will be here in a couple of days." I saw the look on his face. "You already know, that is why you want Lord Reed to be here just before she gets here. She needs to know the same time Jon knows. Otherwise she could be angry and say we must have planned to overthrow her. She will notice Jon's reaction and realize he had no part in it."

"Yes, we need them to find out at the same time. I had a vision of Daenerys talking to her advisors about coming to Winterfell and knew it would be soon. Trust me, it will make it easier to form an alliance. You are a big part of what is to come though. Make no mistake. You have the trust of Daenerys and Jon." He said. The three of us started to plan what would happen once Daenerys and Howland Reed showed up. We expected Lord Reed to show up a little before Daenerys so we would be able to tell Lord Reed what we needed him to do. After the planning, we all needed sleep.

The next day flew by as I was helping some of the younger soldiers with their swordsmanship and archery. Hellela was barely showing that she was with child but I had requested she stay until after everything with Daenerys was sorted. She agreed and finally showed me her sigil. It was that of a large bee. She explained why she chose it. "They live as a pack. In one home, there are hundreds of them coexisting. You brought together different people and showed that we can coexist. My children and their children will remember that, like the bee, we need to coexist if we are to survive." I thanked her for picking something that is supposed to represent me. "Plus if you try to harm the queen, every single bee will attack you." We laughed. We talked a little bit more and I told her what Ser Barristan said about me being a suitor for Daenerys.

She said, "It makes sense." I looked at her with a questioning expression. She continued, "You are the reason the Starks have Winterfell back, the Twins belong to the North under Jon, and Riverrun is liberated and given back to the Tully family. You have lost little men under your command, and other than the Battle of Winterfell, you have killed a small amount of men. You understand the need that we have as many people as necessary to fight the White Walkers when the time comes and you mean it. You and Jon would rather fight the White Walkers than fight for a throne that has caused so much death. Daenerys will see that soon enough that the Iron Throne means little in the grand scheme of things."

"I hope you are right because when the White Walkers do come, they will not care who you are, they will kill indiscriminately." I replied. We broke off and returned to our respective chambers and waited until the food was ready to eat. Jon announced that Daenerys would be here tomorrow. He said that she will be our guest and deserves respect. He also said that she does not expect us to be decorate the walls and all that but she does expect us to have a feast. Jon went on about what to expect when she shows up. He mentioned the dragon she will be riding and that it will kill if anyone provokes it or tries to harm its mother. After the meal, we went to bed and I knew the next morning would bring unexpected outcomes.

I woke up early and started to prepare for the announcement of Jon's true parentage. I wandered the hall and saw the Starks already eating breakfast. I grabbed some food and drink and sat at one of the tables next to the family table. I was welcomed at the family table but I told them that Daenerys will be sitting there and they understood that I am not technically royal like they are.

We heard the horn blow for visitor at the gates. Jon went to the gate as did I and we saw that it was Howland Reed. Bran had told Jon that Lord Reed would be coming and he made sure to prepare for more guests. Lord Reed brought with him about 25 men. We got them settle and fed. It was around midday that we heard a Dragon's roar. We knew that Daenerys had arrived. Ser Barristan and the men that were with him were outside already and getting ready for their Queen's arrival. We saw a black dragon, whom I told Jon was named Drogon. Drogon landed right outside the gates as Winterfell was not big enough for him to land inside. The gates opened and Daenerys came in all by herself. Her men kneeled before her. Everyone was looking towards Jon and incredibly he kneeled. Everyone kneeled before Daenerys as a sign of respect. She had a smile on her face because of this. She told everyone to stand and came up to Jon. They talked about when they should meet to discuss the alliance. He said they can do it tonight after she has gotten settled in and when we have another feast welcoming her to Winterfell.

The feast came and I was nervous. Howland Reed knew why he had come because of Bran's letter. That did not mean he was not nervous about telling the truth. He came to me a little before we headed to the feast to make sure I had the letter. He said that he was sorry about my family and mentioned why he kept the secret. I found out that Lyanna Stark had helped him when he was being picked on by older men and he felt he was forever indebted to her so protecting her son was easy to do.

We sat and talked while watching Daenerys talk to the Starks. She seemed like she was having a nice time. I knew everything would change at this point but I hoped for the better. Sadly, I knew that not everything happens the way we want and prepared for it. I stood up and asked for silence. I was starting to shake knowing everyone was looking at me and not knowing I was about to say something so life changing. "Years ago, Lord Stark brought home a son born from another woman. He grew up as a Stark without the name and eventually left Winterfell to join the Night's Watch. There he learned how to lead. He also learned who the true enemy is, it was not the Free Folk but something much more deadly. Eventually he was betrayed by those who were supposed to follow him. He died but came back to life through magic. He then led the retake of Winterfell and was eventually crowned King in the North." There was a lot of cheers. "A few others and I found out that there is something more important about Jon Snow. Something that if shared before his safety was guaranteed, would have seen him and most likely his family killed." I sat back down and Howland Reed took over.

"Lord Eddard Stark took several men to the Tower of Joy to rescue his sister. Among them were myself and Lord Meric Frost. When we got there, a couple of Kingsguard were there awaiting us. We fought them and in the end only Lord Stark, Lord Frost and I were alive. Lord Frost and I had received wounds but nothing to terrible. Lord Stark went to find his sister inside the tower. When he found her, she was dying in a pool of blood. She had just given birth to a son. The son of Rhaegar Targaryen named Aemon, after Rhaegar's great-uncle. Lord Stark was holding the babe in his arms when Lord Frost and I showed up. He told us what transpired and we promised to keep the secret. This secret grew up to become the King in the North, Jon Snow."


	13. Chapter 12

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 12

There was silence in the room. I looked around to see people's faces and then turned to Daenerys. Her face may not have much emotion but I can only guess what she must be feeling at this moment. Finally, Lord Davos spoke, "How do we know you are telling the truth. Is there any proof of what you are saying?"

I stood up and replied, "Yes, Lord Stark, Lord Reed, and my father wrote a letter." I pulled it out. Gave it to Lord Davos, "I am sure many of these lords here trust your honor." He looked at the letter and looked at Jon. Jon nodded to him to say he could read it aloud.

"To whoever reads this. Know that Eddard Stark, Howland Reed, and Meric Frost willingly committed treason to save a child that took no part in the outbreak of the Rebellion. This child is the offspring of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. His name given to him by his mother is Aemon Targaryen. He is the heir to the Iron Throne. Eddard Stark has promised to keep him as his own. His name under Eddard Stark will be Jon Snow. When the time is right show him this letter and hopefully one of us will be alive to tell him the truth. We know everything will change once he knows but he must try to understand it was to try to protect him." He read.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat while Lord Davos read the letter. I continued to look around the room. I looked to the Starks and it seemed like the only one that was calm was Bran. Arya looked like she was running with how her legs were moving in her chair. Sansa was looking down almost like she was ashamed. Rickon was moving his head back and forth between Lord Davos and Jon. I moved my eyes over to Daenerys who happened to be looking at me. Her eyes had this fire to them. I was worried about what she was thinking because in her eyes, everything she was fighting for was just taken away.

Jon stood up, "Lord Reed, you have known for years about my true parentage. How much did this secret weigh on you.?"

"More than you think. If Robert Baratheon found out, my family and I would be killed, your family would have been killed, and there would be war again in Westeros. I knew that in keeping your parentage a secret, it kept everyone alive including, your aunt and uncle." Lord Reed replied.

"How did keeping Lord Snow's parentage a secret protect me?" Daenerys jumped in.

"Had Robert found out about Jon Snow, he would have murdered Jon and used thousands of men to find you and kill you. Robert believed Lyanna belonged to him and if he found out Rhaegar had a child with Lyanna, he would think it was because she was raped. He would think he would be doing everyone a favor by killing Jon. Then he would turn to you and your brother thinking that you two were no better. The truth is that Lyanna held no love for Robert Baratheon. Some even knew that she refused to be betrothed to him. The truth is that she left with Rhaegar willingly. Jon's birth is evidence of that." Lord Reed explained.

"Did they marry?" Jon asked. Everyone once again was silent. They knew exactly why he asked that. Should they have married, the Iron Throne is his. If not, he is still a bastard.

"Not to my knowledge my lord. We did not find evidence of any marriage." Lord Reed said sadly.

Jon looked relieved. I realized why after a few seconds. There was silence for a few minutes. I looked around the room once again. I stood up, "None of this changes anything, Jon is still Jon. He may not be from Ned Stark but the Stark blood runs through him. He grew up here. He still belongs here. He is still the King in the North. Anyone who challenges that will fight me in a one on one combat to the death. The dead are marching on the Wall. They have over a hundred thousand dead men walking with them. Jon Snow has seen and fought them. From what I have learned as well is that he killed one of the White Walkers as well. I will stand behind Jon when the war between the living and the dead begins."

"You may not be my brother by blood, Jon, but we grew up as brothers. You have given back our home and protected us. I think I can say for our family that we are behind you. Lord Frost is right. The dead are coming. We need to be unified to fight them. I will stand behind my brother as King in the North." Bran announced.

"Thank you, all of you. I know many of you want me to be King in the North. In another time maybe I could be but if we are to stand together, we need Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons." Jon turned to her and continued, "I will bend the knee to her and give her the North if she promises to help fight the White Walkers when they come. I ask that I remain King in the North until everything is settled and you are crowned."

"I was expecting you to want the Iron Throne." Daenerys replied.

"I belong in the North. Going South has rarely ended well for the Starks. My father, I am sorry Lord Stark, died in King's Landing. Robb, his wife and unborn child, and Catelyn Stark were killed at the Red Wedding. Sansa was a prisoner for some time and Arya nearly died countless times. Before that my uncle and grandfather died as well as my mother. My home is the North. I will stay here until my dying day." Jon explained.

Daenerys nodded her head as to his reasoning. We all knew another reason but it went without saying. He was still a bastard and it was better to be united under a trueborn in a time like this. Daenerys stood up, "I came here for an alliance with the North. You have given me an offer. My council maybe upset because I did not talk to them about this by I accept your offer. You will remain King in the North until I am crowned and you will lead Westeros against the dead. I was expecting to have to marry you but since you will not budge on going south for anything but helping me become Queen I do not think I need to. Ser Barristan did give me another name that he believed would be a good match. I was told that he was the reason Winterfell was given back to the Starks, he took over the Twins, and reclaimed Riverrun for the Tullys. All the while keeping as many people alive, friend and foe. Also from what I understand is that years ago, his house was not even one of the great houses. Now though, the Starks, the Tullys and those of the Vale know of him. Soon all of Westeros will know of him. In order to get the North truly on my side I will marry Lord Brian Frost."

I looked up bewildered. Ser Barristan may have mentioned that he was going to tell Daenerys about me but I never would have expected her to actually marry me. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to answer her. "I…I…uh…May I have some time to think about the proposal?" I stammered out. Everyone in the room murmured. Daenerys looked at me with a questioning expression. I continued, "Like Jon, my home is the North. I may have been gone for a few years but I did not stop thinking about it. My sigil is more than just a sigil to me. It is who I am. To some Red is my pet, but he is more to me than that. He is my family. He is the only connection I have left to my family. I would have to essentially give up what makes me, me to become King. I just need time to think about it."

"I will give you until the day before my coronation to answer me." She replied in an annoyed tone. I realize that she almost always gets what she wants so her being told something like this must upset her. I am just thankful that she did not kill me. It was nearing night time. All of the details of the alliance we set and we would be giving almost 30000 men to join the fight. Jon and Davos would be with 15000 and I with Yohn Royce when we met up with him would be with the other 15000. We would attack the Westerlands with the help of Dorne. Dorne would come from the south and we would come from the east.

The next three days came and went and I was still thinking about the proposal. We were going to leave the next morning but before that I woke up early and saddled my horse. Red right next to me I went to the one place I could feel safe. My home, Snowfall.


	14. Chapter 13

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Thanks for reading. Notes at the end.

Chapter 13

I was back home or at least what was left of it. This place used to be someplace safe. I could go anywhere here and not worry about being hurt. Now though it feels as though I have to keep my hand on my sword. Even with that feeling it was still home to me. Red and I went to the castle and I told him why I needed to get out of Winterfell. "I need time. Was it wrong to ask that from the Queen especially since she is making me King? Growing up I never figured any of this would happen. My family would not be gone, which means I would not be the head of it. I like so many others were not raised to be the leaders of their house, yet through the war everyone has turned to us. I was going to join the Night's Watch with Jon after a couple of years in Essos but now I am being asked to help run the Kingdoms. I am afraid of failing. We no sooner take the Iron Throne then we have to prepare for the White Walkers. How many more thousands will die to fight the White Walkers?" I looked at Red and I could see him looking back at me. His eyes were telling me that he knows how hard this is for me.

"I would guess thousands more if you do not become King." A voice startled me. I looked behind me and noticed both Jon and Ser Barristan standing there. Jon continued, "You know that the White Walkers exist even if you have not seen them with your own eyes. Tormund and I have told you what they are like and how to defeat them. You can order all of Westeros to bring all of their men to the North to man the Wall. You can order men to mine all of the dragonglass from Dragonstone to be brought to the Wall."

Ser Barristan interjected, "You have led an army to conquer and reconquer castles. Thousands of men were ready to die for a place they never saw or heard about because of you. If you are worried about failing at being King remember that you have to be yourself. The same person that taught slaves how to read and write, fight, handle money, all of that. I told you once that there are many worse men that could be King but no one could be a better choice. I know you are worried about the sacrifices you will have to make. Leaving behind you family name, your sigil, and your home. All of that could be lost anyways if you do not become King and some Southern son does. He will not care about the North like you do. He does not see the Free Folk as allies like you do. Daenerys can only do so much as Queen before she is questioned about her ability because she is a woman. You can help everyone in Westeros and even Essos if you become King."

I looked at both of them and looked back at the ruined bannister of my house. Then I looked at Red and as if he were reading my thoughts he nodded his head. "Alright, I will accept the proposal. But only if she agrees that after the coronation we prepare for a war against the true enemy. I will need your help Jon. Even though you told me about them, I have no idea how the White Walkers fight or what strategy to use against them or any of that."

"I wish I could go to King's Landing with you but I am needed here to prepare for the fight. I have asked Daenerys that I stay here with the men to prepare. She reluctantly agreed. Arya will go with you because she knows King's Landing better than anyone. She knows the dungeons and some of the hidden passages." Jon replied.

I told him I understood. The three of us left and went back to Winterfell. The men were getting ready to leave. I told Daenerys that I will accept her proposal and apologized for my behavior. She told me that while surprised I did not jump at the proposal it reassured her that I would be a good King for both her and Westeros. She agreed that once our coronations are over, we will plan for the invasion of White Walkers.

Just before we were about to leave, Sansa came up with a letter. She said it was for the Queen. Daenerys saw that it was from Tyrion Lannister and read it to herself. She handed it to me. I read the important part aloud, "Euron Greyjoy has made a pact with Cersei that the Ironborn can raid anywhere but the Westerlands if he helps fight against you. He has agreed and when I talked to Yara, she said he might command about 5000 men and maybe 50 ships if he is lucky unless the Lannisters gave him more. While we may have the numbers, there are those that fear Euron from his time as a pirate and could join him. The Lannisters have around 15000 men but they do control Storm's End now as all of the Stormlands bent the knee. While not a great number, they have about 3000 ready to fight men and a couple thousand more they can train. They have wildfire as a weapon as well so fighting in the Blackwater and at the walls would be a bad idea. Dorne and the Reach are going to stop Euron. They number about 20000 more than them but may have less ships if what Yara expects is true. The Greyjoys asked not to fight their own people and I told them they did not have to but to help us with a strategy. We will be attacked on two ends, exactly how we wanted to attack. We may have the numbers but they have the upper hand." I told Sansa to give Jon the letter and she nodded and went inside. I turned to Daenerys. "It may take a month to get to Dragonstone if the weather does not go our way."

"You and I will go to Dragonstone. The others will be going to lay siege to King's Landing from the North. Lord Davos and Lord Royce will lead the siege. They will stay far enough away from the walls so no one is killed." She left through the gate and I followed her. It was only a short time of waiting that we heard a screech. Then I understood how she expects to get to Dragonstone.

"I have never ridden a dragon. Will Drogon be able to support two people on his back? And his back seems like it would hurt to sit on?" I asked.

"Ser Barristan please bring me the saddle." She commanded. I looked at her with a questioning expression. "You are to be my husband soon. It is best you learn to ride a dragon." Ser Barristan helped put on the saddle and Daenerys climbed on. She held her hand out to me to help me get up. "Ser Barristan try to get these men to lay siege to King's Landing as quick as possible. We need to stop Cersei Lannister as soon as possible. Then we will turn our attention to Euron Greyjoy, then the White Walkers. Hold on tight it is a little exhilarating the first time."

I grabbed wrapped my arms around her to keep from falling off. Drogon lifted off the ground and I am pretty sure I screamed because Daenerys started laughing. As we got higher, I looked down. At first I was scared but then I realized how beautiful the ground looks with all of the snow and trees. I swore that I would do anything I could to protect this world. Now that I am to be King I can do just that. I looked over to Daenerys again and realized that while she does not need very much protection I felt the same about wanting to do whatever I could to protect her. We must have been flying for about an hour over the ocean when I saw what I believed to be Dragonstone.

A little while later we landed and were greeted by a few faces I could remember. I looked around and realized that we were standing in the one place that we could harvest dragonglass. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a small snort, "This is to be our king. My family has been loyal to the Targaryens for years and I even won a battle in the Rebellion against Robert. My son would have been a better choice." I realized that it was Randyll Tarly.

"Which son would that be exactly? The son you threatened to kill because he did not suit your needs or the one that has little knowledge about anything except for sword fighting. Last I checked Samwell was more of a fighter than your heir. I heard he killed a Thenn and a White Walker. He went to Oldtown to become a Maester and to find anything he can to help defeat the White Walkers. If you ask me, you banished the wrong son. You do not deserve the sword Heartsbane." I replied. I looked around and the only one near us was Tyrion.

"You did not hear your Grace, Heartsbane was stolen from Lord Tarly by that very same son. He was going to go after it but received a letter from Lady Tyrell telling him to come here. It is good to see you again. It has been a long time, since the feast at Winterfell where Lord Stark was asked to be Hand. From what I have heard from Ser Barristan and others you will make a good King." Tyrion interjected.

"I can only hope to be a good one, but the true enemy is not Cersei and Euron. And you are lying to yourself if you think so." I looked directly at Lord Tarly as I said it. Tyrion and I left with Lord Tarly most likely fuming following behind us. I started missing Red in these situations but I wanted him back at Winterfell watching over the Starks.

When I got the main hall, or as it is known the Chamber of the Painted Table, I saw Daenerys with what I was assuming was her advisors. They all turned to me and with the exception of Daenerys they bowed. I was still not used to the bowing and I saw an older lady in a chair. I was guessing that would be Lady Olenna Tyrell. I was introduced to Lord Varys, Ellaria Sand, Lord Paxter Redwyne, and Lady Olenna Tyrell. It shocked me when I was told that Ellaria was the head of Dorne.

"I thought the Martells ruled Dorne." I said.

"Not anymore. There was a misunderstanding between my family." Ellaria replied.

"So you murdered Prince Doran, his son, and Myrcella all because Oberyn Martell was an idiot. Instead of killing his sister's rapist and murderer, he wanted to get Gregor Clegane to say that Tywin Lannister ordered Gregor to do that. Clegane was not some street fighter that Oberyn could bully into saying anything. Clegane was a murderer and rapist who did not value anyone's life but those he served. Oberyn was an idiot doing what he did. He could have just killed him but did not. Then you go and blame Doran for Oberyn's stupidity. Tell me why I should not hold you and your daughters in a dungeon and take off your heads." I told her.

"Enough! Fighting amongst ourselves will only help Cersei. I have pardoned their actions for their alliance. That is all you need to know." Daenerys ended any further conversation about that and we jumped into planning the siege of King's Landing. After talking for roughly two hours we called it a night. I was shown to my room by Missandei.

"I did not make a good first impression as King did I?" I asked her.

"Based on the Queen's reaction, I do not think so. I think she understands where you are coming from though. It was hard on her at first too. It will take time to adjust to being a King." Missandei replied.

"I should not have to adjust to letting murderers go free just because we can use them for an alliance." I murmured. She must have heard me say that and wanted to say something but did not.

It was late at night when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Daenerys and let her in. At first I thought she was here to berate me for my actions earlier today. Instead she sat down at the table near the window. "Our forces traveling from Winterfell could be at King's Landing in two weeks given the right weather and speed. I know you do not think I truly care about the North but I do, I know two weeks waiting to take the crown is two weeks wasted preparing for the invasion of the White Walkers. When I was told about the White Walkers by the North I was about to laugh until I saw you and you went on about them. I will admit if I knew the truth about the Rebellion, the Starks, the White Walkers, I would not care about the Iron Throne right now but I need to finish what I started. Then when Westeros is whole again we will fight and drive back the White Walkers."

"I do not want to just push them back, I want them destroyed so our children and their children and so on do not have to fight them. I do not like the fact that the Sands get to go free for murdering someone for wanting to keep the peace. I get you needed allies for the fight against the Lannisters but I do not think I can forget what they did."

"I understand, I do, but fighting amongst ourselves will not help us. We need to focus on the future. I cannot lose the one of the biggest armies in Westeros or have them turn on us. I will not ask you to apologize because I do think you are right. However, I am asking you to please work with them starting now." She said.

I sighed and agreed to her plea. "You know that there is a chance you lose your dragons either against the Lannisters or the White Walkers."

"I do, but what kind of Queen would I be if I held them back and let tens of thousands of men die because I did not want to lose them. I know want can happen, I could die or you could, the good thing is though that Jon is alive and could take over." She replied.

I nodded. She got up and I opened the door. When she got to the door, she did not leave, instead she closed it and came up to me and kissed me. I started kissing her back but moved away. "We should not do this until we are married."

"I am Queen and you will be King, I hardly think anyone is going to say anything about what we do." With that said, she started to undress. "I promise never to take another man to bed so long as you promise to never take another woman to bed."

"I promise, but there is something you should know…" I started.

"You have not been with a woman." I nodded. She continued, "I do not care. So long as you do not care with the fact that I have been with two." I told her I did not and followed her in undressing. We started to kiss again only this time more passionately. Even with everything going on outside of my door, it did not matter in my chambers. The next morning we woke up to a knock on the door.

 **Notes: I do think it is a possibility that Euron does join the Lannisters to fight against Daenerys only because of Theon and Yara. That said Euron is still Euron and will do what he wants. He still is the King of the Iron Islands as Cersei will not give up the Iron Throne.**


	15. Chapter 14

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF. Sorry it took so long, it has been a busy week.

Chapter 14

Lord Tyrion was standing behind the door when I opened it. He did not have to look in to know that both of us were together. "Your Graces, sorry to interrupt but I received a letter this morning from my brother Jaime. He tells me that Cersei is becoming more unstable and thinks that everyone including himself are against her. She does have the caches of Wildfire. If rumors are true, which I believe they are, more are all around King's Landing. It makes it very difficult to use all of our army against her because of the extraordinary loss we would take. At this point we should make new plans for our siege." He left after bowing and I closed the door after him.

Daenerys and I got ready and ordered our council to meet because of our new information. We saw Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion and Lady Olenna waiting for us. The others came in slowly and at different times. First was Asha Greyjoy and I remembered Daenerys had made an alliance with them as long as they help her and stop raiding when she is put in charge of the Iron Islands. Next was Lord Tarly and Lord Redwyne together. Last was Ellaria Sand. I wanted so much to continue fighting with her but I promised Daenerys to remain civil so long as she does. When they were all finally assembled I stood up. "When the Queen, the Hand or I order a council meeting, we expect you to all be here within minutes of us showing up. Next time, I will throw you off the council and promote someone else. Now the reason we have called all of you here is to tell you the new information we have received. Lord Tyrion has received a letter from his brother. Jaime tells us that Cersei is becoming more unstable even believing Jaime is against her. Lord Tyrion believes that the rumors of caches of Wildfire underneath King's Landing are true. I have to believe him because of the Sept of Baelor." I looked down remembering all of the innocent people lost because of the now named Mad Queen. "Because of this we need to make a new strategy. We know how dangerous Wildfire is both in battle and out. If there are areas interconnecting all of the caches King's Landing itself will be destroyed." I finished. I looked around the room and everyone started to talk to each other. The only one who was not talking other than Daenerys was Lord Varys. Everyone knew of his web of spies or whatever they were called yet no one really asked him about it. I turned to Daenerys and mentioned how much she knew about Varys and she said not as much as she would like to know.

A few more minutes passed while everyone was still trying to talk over each other. Finally, I stood up and told everyone to shut up. "This bickering is getting us nowhere. Everyone is trying to keep our men from dying yet no one is talking about the innocent men, women, and children in King's Landing. Lord Varys, I am sure you know just about all of the passages to get into the Red Keep without anyone noticing."

Lord Varys stood up, "I do have extensive knowledge of the passages but I doubt they would do much good. I do not have any friends in the Red Keep anymore to help us get in. Even a few of us would most likely end up caught."

"Arya Stark knows about the Red Keep and its passages. She was also trained as a Faceless Man. She can get in without anyone realizing who she is." I replied. There were a couple of snickers. Lord Tarly and Ellaria Sand were the culprits. "Do you two have better ideas? If so let us hear them?"

Lord Tarly shut up but Ellaria stood up. "My daughters can get us in. They will use their own gifts to get in. They kill a few guards and open the gate. Then a small party goes inside the Red Keep and kills the bitch."

"We are forgetting about the monster Gregor Clegane." Lady Olenna stood up. "He will kill anyone he believes will harm his Queen. The only person who can stop him is his brother but Sandor has been missing for years. We need more than a small party to take him down and kill the Mad Queen before she blows up the Red Keep and all of King's Landing."

I looked around the room. At a time like this I wished I had Jon, Ser Davos, or Hellela around to support me. I knew being a King would be hard but now with thousands of lives being put on the line, I realize just how hard it is. I looked at Daenerys and I also realized that I would do anything for her, to see her on the Iron Throne even if it meant my death. "I will lead the small party into the Red Keep and if need be I will take on Gregor Clegane. The others with me will go after the Mad Queen herself while I draw Gregor away from them."

Lord Tyrion spoke. "Fighting Gregor Clegane is almost certain death. Oberyn Martell fought him and lost. I have not seen your skills but I have to believe that Oberyn was a better warrior than you. Why would you be willing to die when you were just made King?"

"I know that the true war is not us against Cersei. I agreed to marry so long as the South helps the North when the White Walkers come." A few more snickers ran across the room. This time Redwyne and Asha Greyjoy joined in. "I do not care whether you believe me or not it is the truth and as your King my command is that when we finish the coronation we will begin preparations for a march to the North. My guess it will take about two months to get as ready as we can. That is why we must hurry. I will send a letter to Yohn Royce, who is holding Riverrun for Edmure Tully saying that Daenerys' army is to station there and send Ser Barristan, Arya Stark and a handful of other soldiers to Dragonstone. Ser Barristan knows to go to Riverrun to give the men a day's rest to prepare. He will be there in at most three weeks. We will wait and prepare with Lord Varys help on the passages. Lady Ellaria stay for a second, I wish to speak to you alone, the rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone slowly got up probably wondering why I had asked Lady Ellaria to stay. Once all of them left it was just Daenerys, Ellaria, and I left. "I wish to apologize for my outburst yesterday. It was inappropriate and I apologize for it."

"It must rile you up knowing you cannot punish me for what my daughters and I did. 'The North Remembers' is one of your sayings yet even though you remember, there are times you cannot confront it." She replied.

"You do not know me then. I always confront it. If they were alive, you could ask Ramsay Bolton and Walder Frey. I took the Twins from the Freys, reconquered Riverrun in the name of the Tullys, and will conquer King's Landing in the name of Queen Daenerys. The only thing you have done was kill your lover's brother and his son. I cannot punish you now but as you said 'The North Remembers.' All of Westeros is my North now. Remember Lady Ellaria, the Martells may have stopped the Targaryens at one point but you are not a Martell. I will remember that once the Long Night is over."


	16. Chapter 15

Don't own GOT or ASOIAF.

Chapter 15

It was a few days after I had confronted Lady Ellaria that we received a letter from Jon. He talked about how preparations were coming and that Lady Mormont agreed to a marriage with Rickon once they were both of age. Rickon would take the Mormont name to keep one of the most loyal names to the Starks around. He also wrote that Snowfall would be rebuilt and house my men and Free Folk. It made me smile at first but then I started to frown when I realized that I would never live there anymore. Daenerys came in and noticed my expression, "What is wrong, I thought you would be happy to receive a letter from Jon?"

"I am it is just that Snowfall is going to be rebuilt and I will not be able to be there. Ever since I left, there was always a part of me that wanted to go home. Before the start of the war, I figured my family would be there waiting to welcome me home before I went to the Wall. When they died, all I wanted was to go home and take back my home or what was left of it. After building an army I could, but then you came North and gave me a chance to become King. I am grateful for you choosing me but it now just hit me that I can never live in Snowfall again. King's Landing will be my home now." I expressed.

Daenerys came to me and sat down on my bed. She turned to me and said, "I have never really had a home. My brother and I had to move around so much that I never really got to experience what a home really felt like. But maybe you could tell me what it was like growing up with your family and I could understand better of what it is like for you."

I told her about everything, my name days, Snowfall and Winterfell, and my brothers. It took all day and night to tell her about it. We only stopped when we needed to break our fast. We ended up falling asleep talking about my past. When we woke up it was early in the morning most likely before anyone else woke up. I told her I was going to the training yard to work on my swordsmanship.

I was the only one in the training yard so I went to the dummy and started to swing. It must have been an hour before I heard others start to show up. I was about to go looking for someone who was willing to spar with me when I saw a trio of women coming my way. I recognized them from somewhere but could not think of where. Eventually they made their way to me and looked me up and down. The smallest of the three whispered to the other two and they started to snicker. Finally, the oldest one said in an accent, "So you are to be the new King. I must say I am disappointed. I expected someone more intimidating considering you are from the North…"

"And I expected someone smarter for being the daughter of Oberyn Martell. How would you like to spar with me?" I countered.

The three women, who I remembered being the Sand Snakes, looked mad at my remark. However, the eldest agreed, mostly likely to keep her reputation. I picked out a sword and she picked a spear. I swung it a few times to make sure I got a good feel for it. We got in our stances and I looked across to her. I saw her eyes and there was something like fury in them. She charged and I came got in a defensive stance. She swung multiple times and each time I blocked her attack. Eventually, I was able to strike and she parried my attacks as well. We traded strikes and parries for about fifteen minutes. We gathered quite a crowd. There were quite a few Martell soldiers cheering for the Sand Snake. There was some cheering for me, I believed it was only because I was their King. We lasted another ten minutes before I saw a weakness exposed. I just had to wait for my chance. Finally, when she was about to leap at me I swung my sword upward and broke the wood in two pieces. She stood shocked when I hit her to the ground. I pointed my sword at her neck. The fight was over and I had won. Many were silent until Tyrion started laughing. I did not notice he and Daenerys were watching me. I do not think anyone realized they came until just now. Everyone started to kneel but Daenerys told them to go on with what they were doing. I went to help the Sand Snake up but she refused my help. I looked at Daenerys quizzically as to maybe she knows why she refused my help.

"Do not worry about that your Grace. That is the way she and her sisters are. They have never really lost to anyone except their father and themselves. They do not know how to take losing well especially when they lose to someone from the North. Dorne may not completely blame the North for what happened during the Rebellion but they still blame them nonetheless." Tyrion said.

I nodded my understanding and turned towards Daenerys. I was about to speak when she beat me to it. "You just know how to make friends with the leaders of Dorne." She said and I was about to reply when she continued, "I mean no offense by that, you beat her honorably. It showed you knew how to fight but I would try to stay away from them from now on. You may be their King but look at what they did to their own family. You were right, we should punish them for their actions but I will not do so until after the war with the White Walkers is done. We need as much help as we can get when that time comes and losing an army that is well rested and armed could be catastrophic."

"Why did you change your mind about their punishment?" I asked.

"Because of you. When you told me about your past and how much you family and the Starks mean to you. I realized that if I let those that willingly murder their families for the sake of gaining power, I would be no better a Queen the Cersei. Lord Tyrion's situation is different, he does not want to kill Cersei just to kill her, he wants to stop her from destroying Westeros and if it means having to kill her, then so be it." She replied.

I nodded and set my practice sword down. I followed the two into the castle. A messenger from the dragonglass mines reported that they found a large area where they can mine a decent quantity in a small matter of time. We told him to do so but to be careful, mines can be dangerous and we do not wish to see anyone harmed while mining. He nodded and went on his way. We ate and went to the Small Council meeting. Lord Varys received a letter from Oldtown about the closeness of Euron Greyjoy. "They predicted he would be there in five days maybe more depending on the weather. I know we wished to be able to fight against Cersei then Euron but I do not think that is possible anymore. Euron will destroy anything that does not belong to him. Oldtown is one of the most areas in Westeros, it holds tomes that no other place has. We need to think about what we can do to protect it."

Daenerys stood up and told the council, "We will use whatever ships and men we have left in Dorne and the Reach to fight against them. They cannot have built a whole lot which means that either that is a small ranging party or they wanted to attack immediately."

Asha Greyjoy stood up, "I believe that it is a ranging party. They need to find out how many men and ships are protecting the areas they want to pillage first. They will most likely go to the Riverlands first and then to Oldtown."

I stood up, "Lord Edmure will be in Riverrun in about a week, when they get there they will receive the letter about our plans to take King's Landing. Send another letter to say what to do with the rest of the men and get to the western shores of the Riverlands and once there to wait for ships. Then they will take as many men as they can and go to the Iron Islands and end Euron Greyjoy's life. They have about 5000 men and no word about anyone else joining him since word spread about Daenerys dragons. The army we will have at Riverlands are somewhere close to 30,000. We can take the Iron Islands with a third of that. Take the Iron Islands and King's Landing at roughly the same time and focus on fighting the White Walkers."

Lady Olenna spoke up, "We still have about 20 ships left in the Reach. They can fit about 100 men each if you want them to have some space, 200 if you do not."

Lady Ellaria was next, "Dorne has another 30 and we can fit roughly the same amount."

We made plans and we sent out letters. Lord Edmure was going to be asked how many ships the western shores of the Riverlands have and how many men they can hold. Finally, the meeting was over with and Lady Ellaria stared at me before she left. She must have been told about the Sand Snake's loss. When Daenerys and I retired to her chamber this time, I noticed she had been quiet on the way to the chamber. I had asked her what was wrong and she just stared at me, tears almost ready to fall. She started shaking.

"I am sorry. I have misled you." I was about to ask what she was talking about when she continued, "We have been talking about having our children and their children be free from the White Walkers but I have not told you something important. I do not think I can have any children." I looked at her and asked her what she meant. She told me the story about how she was with child when her first husband Khal Drogo had been hurt in a battle. She had a witch try to help him but all she did was make it worse and eventually Drogo died. She wanted Drogo to come back to her that she was willing to sacrifice everything. The witch then did her blood magic and the next thing she knew her baby was dead and Drogo was nothing like she expected. The witch essentially that she could not have children until Drogo returns to her. She started to cry and I went over to her and held her. She continued to cry all the while apologizing numerous times. Finally, she cried herself to sleep and I laid her down on her bed and covered her with her sheets. I realized then that while I was upset that she did not tell me about her condition, I still wanted to be with her. I got into the bed with her and kissed her forehead. She murmured something that I could not hear and then I started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
